Finding Mia
by anotherlifeontheinternet
Summary: Three years ago Intelligence was a job she had gotten to be apart of the team that saved her. Today Intelligence was the job that would save her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I have a new story! All of the credit for this idea goes to the wonderful redlightning, who I have had the privilege to communicate with during this small process. For those of you who are reading my other story, Halstead's Secret, no worries I am not delaying progress on it I just want to put something fresh out there, especially after that fall finale last night :(. Anyway, read and review on what you guys think about the beginning of this story (Redlightning and I have a lot in mind for it) and also feel free to let me know what you guys thought of the fall finale last night! Enjoy :) **

_**Three Years Ago **_

"_Who is my beautiful little girl", Erin beamed towards her small one year old daughter. The little girl laughed in response to Erin talking to her as they sat on the carpet, the TV playing in the background. _

"_You know Mia, Mommy is about to start her new job with Grandpa Hank and you will get to meet all the other nice detectives", she said gently brushing away the strands of hair from her face. _

_Mia just continued to smile at her mother, her big bright hazel eyes listening to her every word. Mia Lindsay was the spitting image of her mother. She had her eyes, her small dimples that appeared when she laughed, and was beginning to have the same dirty blonde locks of hair as Erin. _

"_This is going to be good for us", Erin whispered, mainly to herself, knowing that working for Intelligence was going to give her a fresh start. _

_Mia now clapped in response to Erin's comment, laughing at the noise her hands made when they collided. "Ma", she exclaimed laughing. _

_Erin laughed at her little girl as she gently leaned down to press a kiss on her cheek, "I love you little M", she said getting her to laugh once again. _

_**Present Day**_

The sound of Erin's alarm clock startled her as she woke up with a jolt. Looking over at the clock she knew it was time for work. Erin sighed as she stood from her bed, glancing over at a picture of her and Mia in the park, a few weeks before she was taken.

Mia was taken a couple of months after her third birthday. Erin thought joining Intelligence would be a good thing, more protection for her and her daughter. When a case went bad though and you make one of the crooks mad, they can alter your life forever. At least, that was the scenario Erin has been living off of for the almost a year. A year and two weeks. Mia would be four years old now.

Shaking her head to focus on the day ahead, Erin stood up and began to get ready for work. Three years ago Intelligence was a job she had gotten to be apart of the team that saved her. Today Intelligence was the job that would save her daughter**. **Quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, Erin was just about to put her boots on when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming", she called out to whoever stood behind her door. Walking towards it, she began to know who it was. He always showed up unexpected.

"Good Morning Sunshine", Jay Halstead greeted his partner while flashing his signature smirk as he handed over one of the cups of coffee he held in his hands.

Erin couldn't help but laugh at the nickname he had easily come up after the one time he showed up to her apartment early in the morning. Jay had quickly picked up on the fact Erin was never fully ready for the day until she had a cup of coffee in her hands. With coffee she was calm and without it she was cranky.

"Thank you", she said taking the to-go cup gently from his hands and sipping it to immediately notice he had perfected her order.

Jay entered her spacious apartment as Erin turned her back to him to pull on her boots. He had been to her place so many time in their years of partnership and even with Mia not here the place was still a little messy.

"I am almost ready", she said escaping off into her room to fix her hair and the little makeup she wore.

"It's all good. I'm early anyway", Jay answered.

"Like always", she replied causing him to laugh.

Jay still was amazed how happy Erin was usually, compared to the months after Mia was missing when she went through a really hard time. Jay had met Mia several times before the incident. She was the sweetest little girl and out of all of her 'uncles', when Mia was at the precinct it was Jay who she wanted to hang out with. Next to Erin and Voight, Jay worked on Mia's case as hard as he could, but when it was called cold, there was no hope left. He knew Erin still had hope though, that one day they would bust through a warehouse and find her.

"You know I don't even know why you waste time in coming here, Halstead", Erin said emerging from her room ready to go.

"Why wouldn't you want to see my smiling face sooner", he teased causing her to roll her eyes.

"You wish, Halstead", she replied. "I think it's just 'cause you want to drive", she teased him.

"Crap Lindsay, you've discovered my plan. Bring coffee to my partner when I can in hopes she will let me drive", Jay answered acting as if he was crushed.

"Not gonna happen, but maybe one day", she casually said grabbing the keys and walking towards the door.

"Yep, maybe one day", Jay muttered to himself following her out the door.

_xxx_

Upon entering the district, Jay and Erin immediately noticed how quiet it was upstairs in the Intelligence Unit. Everyone was at their desks, keeping busy by working on some paperwork.

"What's going on", Jay asked as he went to go sit at his desk.

"Ask Voight. He has yet to give us a briefing", Ruzek answered looking up from his paperwork to Voight's office where he was currently looking down at a file.

"We have a new case", Erin asked as she took off her coat putting it behind her chair.

Before anyone could say anything in return, Voight emerged from his office. "Lindsay", he called out.

Erin looked toward him and he simply nodded indicating it was important. Glancing over at her colleagues, Erin watched as they just shrugged their shoulders not knowing what was going on either.

"What's up, Hank", she asked as soon as Hank Voight shut the door to his office.

"We have a new case", Hank stated shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I figured. Why haven't you done the briefing yet", Erin questioned.

"I needed to make sure you could handle it because if you can't I will hand it to another unit", he explained.

"You're not one to hand off a case, Hank. Even I know that", Erin responded letting a smile grow on her face.

"Just look at it", Voight said handing her the file.

Erin gave him a questioning look as he handed her the file, but he insisted on having her take it. Upon opening it Erin saw why he wanted to hand this over to another unit.

"A four year old boy. Kidnapped from his home last night. The details of the abduction..they are..um", Hank stuttered trying to find the right words.

"They are similar to Mia's", Erin finished his sentence looking towards him.

Silence took up the room for a few seconds, but was washed away when Voight finally knew what to say.

"If you can't handle it, I will hand it off", he said in almost a whisper.

Erin sighed as she looked down at the file one last time before making her decision. "Let me do this, Hank", she stated simply.

"We will save this kid and then it could lead to ideas as to where Mia is. And if it doesn't at least we saved the kid", she continued.

"Please Hank", she implored.

"Let us do this"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ethan Henderson is a four year old who was abducted last night from his room", Voight said as he began to put up a recent picture of the young boy.

As Voight put up the other pictures from the young boy's room, Jay glanced over at Erin who had her head down looking at the file each of them had gotten. He saw the similarities of the case to Mia's and he knew everyone else did too.

"Why exactly did we get this case", Ruzek suddenly asked. Everyone glared towards Ruzek, "What it was just a question! It doesn't seem that high profile", he defended himself.

"Since you are so curious, Ruzek. He is the son of one of the ADA's, who has already been missing for almost six hours, so let's get going already. Halstead and Lindsay, go to the house. Ruzek and Antonio, go through recent patterns", Voight instructed.

Jay looked towards Erin who was already standing up with her coat in her hands. He quickly followed her out as she sped down the stairs.

"Hey, slow down", he called after her just before she got through the gate.

Erin stopped at the gate watching as her partner ran down the stairs to catch up with her.

"You okay", he asked making eye contact with her as she traced her fingers against the gate.

"Erin, if you don't want to work this case because it brings too many memories back for you, then just tell Voight he will understand", Jay stated.

"I'm fine", Erin said quickly.

"I want to do this because it could, you know, lead to something. You saw the similarities. It could be the same guy, Jay", she explained looking up into his calming eyes.

"And we will catch them, find the little boy, and maybe it could lead to Mia", Jay said.

Erin gave a little smile which Jay kindly returned, "It will lead to Mia. I know it", she said before opening up the gate.

_xxx_

Erin, of course, drove them to the Henderson household, where the crime scene technicians were still processing the scene and trying to collect as much evidence as possible.

Walking up to the house, Erin could almost feel Jay's eyes watching her every move. She knew he was worried about the case and how it could affect her. He also knew about the dreams or nightmares she had in the beginning of Mia's case. She knew he was worried, but it wasn't going to stop her from solving this case.

When the arrived to the front door, one of the crime scene technicians showed them where the parents were located. Erin and Jay walked into the kitchen to find both Mr. and Mrs. Henderson leaning against the counter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Henderson? We are the detectives from the Intelligence unit. I'm Detective Halstead and this is my partner Detective Lindsay", Jay said in a low tone.

"I can't talk to anymore cops. I just need my boy back", Mrs. Henderson stated harshly taking both Erin and Jay back.

"Honey, they are here to help. To get Ethan back", Mr. Henderson said trying to comfort his wife.

"This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't made so many enemies! Why do you think he is gone, John", Mrs. Henderson quickly yelled distancing herself from her husband.

"Why don't we talk separately? Mrs. Henderson, why don't you come with me", Erin suggested directing the wife's attention to the empty living room.

Mrs. Henderson followed Erin into the next room as they say down on the couch.

"Mrs. Henderson...", Erin began to say.

"Please call me Emily. Just talk to me, okay", she cut her off.

Erin gave her a gentle smile. "Do you have any idea who would do this to your family", Erin questioned.

"Being the wife of an ADA is never easy, you know? I'm constantly being questioned about the criminals my husband has put away recently and if they are dangerous", Emily continued.

"So, you think that it was one of the criminals your husband put away", Erin asked trying to get somewhere.

"There are so many threatening things said about John and there are letters and blocked phone calls, but I made sure to protect Ethan from all of it. I guess I didn't do that good of a job", Emily explained, her eyes beginning to swell with tears.

Erin quickly handed her the tissue box that was conveniently sitting on the table beside the couch. "This is not your fault", she said trying to comfort the distraught woman.

Emily Henderson wiped away her tears, "Do you have any children, Detective", she asked quietly.

Erin sighed inwardly giving the woman a smile, "I have a daughter", she said making sure not to bring up the fact Mia had been missing for over a year.

"Then you understand. You understand why I freaked out in the kitchen", Emily began to say.

"Because I can't live another day without him", she finished quietly, more tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

Erin gave the woman a light hearted smile as she heard footsteps coming into the living room. Turning around she saw Jay standing there, indicating he was done talking to the husband.

"Emily, if you need anything, this is my card", Erin said taking out one of her CPD 'business cards'.

You can call anytime you would like. I will make sure to stay in touch with you until we find Ethan. I promise", she continued to explain as Emily took the card from her.

"Thank you so much", Emily said giving her a smile.

Erin returned the smile as she rose from the couch and walked out of the house with Jay. There was a comfortable silence to the car, but as soon as the engine started Erin began to speak.

"Do you remember what I said to you when you took my statement after Mia was taken", she asked him as she drove.

Jay turned his head in her direction, watching as she didn't even make eye contact with him, just focused on the road ahead.

"You wouldn't rest until Mia is found. No matter how long it took you were going to be there when she was found. You told me you couldn't live without her", he said.

Erin smiled briefly as she also remembered the statement she had insisted her best friend should take. A month later the case was cold, but she still never gave up.

"We have to find this boy. I don't want that mother to live like this", Erin stated as they approached a stop light and she turned to look at Jay.

"And we will find him, Erin", he said giving her a smile which she returned.

Nothing more had to be said. The light turned green and they were back to driving. A text from Voight came in saying to meet at the DA's office while the thought of both the little boy who was missing and Mia's case still weighed heavily over the two detective's minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking down the hallway, Jay and Erin immediately saw Voight and Antonio in one of the offices looking through boxes of files.

"Hey", Voight called out to them as they entered the office where John Henderson's co-workers had set them up.

"What did they have to say", he asked watching Erin begin to delve into a box of files and Jay look at the ones already on the table.

"The wife is distraught. She thinks that someone who her husband prosecuted and has been released is behind this", Erin explained.

"John Henderson is just in denial. He didn't have much to say about who he thought did it", Jay added.

"You think he's a possible suspect", Antonio asked.

"He gave us access to his files. There's no way he would plan something like this", Jay said.

"Did the wife say anything about who she thought it could be", Voight asked.

"She just said something about threatening phone calls, emails, letters etc.", Erin answered.

"So, we search for files containing records of threatening notes sent to the Henderson's household", Voight explained. "Antonio and Halstead. Go talk to the secretary. See if she has any notes that were delivered to his office", he requested.

Antonio looked over at Jay, who picked up on his non-verbal cue to leave the office. As soon as they stepped out, Antonio looked over at Jay, "How's Erin", he asked.

"Uh, she's doing okay. She wants this to lead to Mia. She never gave up hope, Antonio", Jay explained.

"Would you have", Antonio asked.

"I haven't", Jay immediately answered. Antonio was well aware of Jay's feelings for Erin, even if he had never actually told him. He had seen the spark in his eyes the second he brought him up to Intelligence and he met Erin.

As the approached the main desk, Antonio politely gave a smile to the secretary who sat behind the desk.

"How can I help you detectives", she asked giving them each a smile.

"Is there anyway your office has kept threatening letters towards Mr. Henderson in a place separate than his files", Jay asked.

"Yes. There are quite a few. Being a DA with the highest conviction rate does not get you many friends in this city", the woman lightly joked as she brought Antonio and Jay over to a small room.

_xxx_

Hank looked towards Erin and watched as she vigorously looked through each of the files. He knew this case would weigh heavily on her mind until they actually solved it. Hank also knew that questioning her about it was not always the best thing. But, seeing her like this, anxious and impulsive, made Hank worry more than he had ever been before.

All of a sudden, he heard Erin sigh as she set aside yet another file in the stack determined to be full of cases who were not yet paroled or showed no sign of being a threat to the Henderson family.

"You okay, kid", he finally asked.

"Yeah", she nodded looking up at him, giving a weak smile. Before Voight got to say anything further, he watched as Erin picked up a file, studying it more carefully than the others previously.

"Have you looked at this", she asked handing it over to him.

Voight took the file from her hands and repeated her pattern of carefully studying it. "He threatened John Henderson in open court. Screaming things about his family and how he would get revenge", Erin explained.

"Charged with assault and possession of a deadly weapon. Not exactly the serial killer we were looking for", Voight commented.

"Hey, I think we got something", Jay's voice suddenly called out as he and Antonio returned with a box full of letters.

"The same guy has written letters from prison and called this office multiple times after he was paroled a couple months ago", Antonio explained.

Erin and Voight walked towards the box and examined each letter and phone records the DA's office had so easily put together.

"The guy's name is Jason Clark and this whole box is dedicated to just him", Jay explained.

Erin looked towards Voight as she picked up the file and laid it down on top of the box of explicit letters. "This could be our guy", she said looking around at her team.

Taking out his phone, Voight quickly dispatched Ruzek and Olinsky who were looking through records at the precinct. "Olinsky. Ruzek. We are looking for a Jason Clark. Let's get a ping on his phone and search for any last known location", he requested.

"We're on it boss", Ruzek answered over the speakerphone.

"Let's head back to the district. Draw up a board, figure out our next move", Dawson requested.

Halstead and Lindsay nodded in agreement as they left the office heading back over to where they had parked their car. As soon as they were inside, Erin turned to Halstead asking him the question that had been nagging on her mind.

"You know I can do this, right", she asked wanting his honest opinion.

"Of course, I know you can do this", he said in almost a laughing matter. Erin Lindsay was one of the strongest cops he knew. She could handle almost anything.

"Because I don't want Voight and everyone else thinking that just because this is an abduction case with similar patterns as Mia's case that I can't handle it", Erin explained.

"What made you think that", Jay asked curiously.

"I don't know. There's just a lot going on in my head right now", she stated before starting the car and driving off.

Just as they were getting closer to the precinct, not another word being said about Erin's earlier comment, Jay found the right way to end the conversation Erin had thought ended.

"As long as you believe you can do this, I will back you up 110 percent", he explained.

Erin turned her head slightly as they pulled into the district, giving him a light hearted smile. "Thanks", she answered.

"That's why you have such a trusty house husband like me", Jay joked giving her a smile as she parked the car.

Leaning over to slap him on the shoulder, Jay pretended to wince in pain. "Come on, Halstead, my trusty house husband, we have a case solve", she joked climbing out of the car with Jay on her heels.

Upon entering the district, Platt immediately made eye contact with the two detectives. "Lindsay, I've got a package for you", she said holding up a manilla folder in her hands.

Erin looked towards Jay, who had just as a confused look on his face as she did on hers.

"Thanks Platt", she said approaching the Sergeant's desk and taking the large envelope from her.

Jay had already opened up the gate as she met him back up on the steps. "Say who it's from", he asked.

"Well, aren't you nosey", she teased.

"What?! I'm just curious. You looked pretty surprised to get the package", Jay defended himself.

Erin rolled his eyes at her as they walked up to the main unit. "Whatever, Halstead. And for your information it does not have a return address. Maybe it's on the inside", she explained upon entering the unit.

"Jason Clark", Voight's voice boomed towards the detectives as they took their perspective seats.

"As Lindsay, Halstead, Antonio and I discovered as a slightly impressive record and has dealt with the Henderson's in the past", he continued.

"What kind of record are we talking about", Olinsky asked.

"Small things. Possession of a deadly weapon and a couple assault charges", Jay explained.

"The last assault charge was what put him over the edge though", Erin said as she stood and put pictures up on the whiteboard where Voight had already stuck a picture of their suspect on the board.

"He almost killed his last victim, which was why charges were filed and a court date was set", she explained.

"And in he threatened John Henderson and his family in open court", Ruzek asked.

"Along with letters and strange phone calls. He didn't exactly let up when he got paroled either", Antonio added.

"The ping on his phone", Voight asked openly.

"Nothing recently. He stopped using it around the time he was paroled. So, we can assume he is using a throw away phone", Ruzek explained.

"We do have an address though", Olinsky added.

"Alright, go check it out. Everyone else see if there are any CI's who have had contact with this guy", Voight explained as he went back into his office.

As Ruzek and Olinsky grabbed their jackets and left, Erin looked up towards Jay's desk and saw him pick up his phone. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted, Antonio do the same thing.

Looking down at the manilla envelope, Platt had given her, Erin figured this was the perfect time to open it. Thinking of all the things she could have ordered or sometime of paperwork she could have missed. Did she forget to pay for her apartment? Mia's renewal forms for life insurance?

Opening up the envelope, Erin was surprised to not see a stack of papers like she expected. There was one picture laying in the envelope, a sticky note attached to it. Pulling it out, she revealed a black and white picture of kids. Kids, sitting in a circle in a close quartered room. There had to be at least twenty kids huddled in that room. But, there was one child circled several times with red sharpie. Next to it laid a stickie note with the words, "Where's Mia", written on it.

Erin's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the child circled. It was a little girl who looked like she had just gotten done crying. Her hair fell almost to her shoulders and there was one thing she resembled Erin never thought she would see again.

"_Mommy", a three year old Mia whispered as she entered Erin's dark bedroom. _

_Climbing up on the bed, Mia continued to be persistent about waking her mother, "Mommy, are you awake", she whispered now gently tapping her. _

_Rolling over, half awake, Erin took in the sight of her daughter kneeling on her bed. "What's wrong little M", she asked gently. _

"_I had a bad dream", Mia explained her breath getting hitched in her throat as she choked back a sob. _

_Erin immediately sat up as she heard Mia begin to lightly cry, "Hey", she said gently wrapping her arms around her small toddler as she cried. _

_Gently stroking her hair, Erin began to hear Mia's sobs subside. "What was the dream about sweetie", Erin asked lifting Mia's head from her chest. _

_Mia looked up at her mother, her eyes a little swell from crying and her lip still pouting. "There were monsters and I couldn't get away. They were really big too. Like dinosaurs", Mia explained. _

_Erin swiped away her tears as Mia calmed down a little bit, "Do you want to sleep with me tonight", she asked already knowing the answer. _

_Mia pouted her lip gently, giving her best puppy dog eyes which she knew her mother could not resist. _

"_Come here", Erin stated opening up her covers as Mia cuddled into Erin before falling fast asleep in her mother's arms. _

The pouty lip. Erin would recognize that look anywhere. It was how Mia got her way in any situation. That was her little girl in that picture.

"Erin", Jay's voice suddenly asked snapping Erin away from her thoughts.

"Yeah", she said shoving the picture back in the envelope as she looked up at her partner.

"My CI has a hint on Clark for us", Jay repeated figuring she didn't hear him the first time.

"Alright let's hit it", Erin said shoving the envelope in the bottom drawer of her desk, mentally reminding herself to ask Platt who delivered it later.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting to highlight on a little bit more of Erin with Mia and possibly some Linstead. So, review with any comments or things you would like to see :) **


	4. Chapter 4

After shoving the envelope into her desk, Erin grabbed the car keys and took off down the stairs, not even waiting for Jay to catch up.

Seeing Platt at her desk, Erin immediately ran up to her and tapped on the desk to signal she was standing there.

"Hey Platt, you don't happen to remember who dropped off that huge packet do you", she asked.

Platt looked up from her work and immediately shook her head, "Sorry, Erin. It was just some young kid. He dropped it said your name and then took off", she explained.

Erin sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, well if the kid stops by again, just keep him here. Make up something if you need too", she requested.

"Okay", Platt answered giving the young detective a quizzical look. Erin gave her a reassuring smile as she turned around and spotted Jay waiting at the stairs for her.

"God, you and those stairs today", he stated as they left the district.

Erin laughed weakly at his comment as she got in the car and started the engine. "Where are we going", she asked.

"You know the usual place that Buzz hangs out", Jay asked.

Erin nodded her head. Buzz was one of Jay's best CI's, next to Mouse of course. He hung out in a supermarket parking lot and the strange request he had for when Erin and Jay made their visit. A pint of ice cream and cigarettes. In exchange, the detectives got the information they needed.

Just as Erin pulled up to the parking lot, Jay turned to her needing to ask the question he had been holding onto since they got to the district and Erin got the package.

"So, what was in the envelope Platt gave you", he asked.

Jay watched as she turned to him giving him a skeptical look, "Just insurance paperwork", she easily answered before getting out of the car.

Letting out a sigh, Jay followed Erin out of the car and towards the store his CI hung out next to. He knew she was lying to him. But, getting Erin Lindsay to open up proved to not be the easiest thing in the world.

"Ahh, Detectives Lindsay and Halstead. Always nice of you to grace me with your presence", Buzz greeted Jay and Erin as they approached him.

"Nice to see you too, Buzz", Erin answered as she gave him a slight smile. As much as Erin trusted Jay and the information he got from Buzz, it didn't make Erin any less nervous around this guy. He was still a natural creep.

"Do you have my usual requests", he asked. Jay stuck out the pharmacy store bag with the strange 'payment' for Buzz's information. Buzz quickly took it from him and inspected, just to look back up at the detectives with a large grin on his face.

"What do you know about Jason Clark", Jay wasted no time in asking.

"This guys ridiculous. Ever since he got paroled, he has a gang of people lined up at his front door 24/7. And you know what kind of people I am talking about", Buzz hinted at.

Both Erin and Jay simultaneously raised an eyebrow. "You know, real sketchy people with white vans one day and then a brand new car the next", he explained as he lit one of his new cigarettes.

"But, there is one day out of the week. It's usually a Thursday. You look out your window and you see Clark and a few of his normal looking buddies all dressed up and filthy rich families coming to their door", Buzz finished.

"No kids", Erin asked.

"No, never any kids", Buzz said.

"So, basically what you are giving me here Buzz is a load of crap", Jay protested.

"Let me finish", Buzz said stopping Jay almost mid-sentence. "There are no kids with the families. But, late at night on Fridays, a van comes drops off some kids and then the next day families come and pick them up", he explained.

"It's usually a bunch of babies. I've heard the crying before", Buzz added.

"Where is this", Jay asked.

"Right across the street from my house. Clark and I are neighbors", Buzz answered.

Erin looked at him with wide eyes, "Why didn't we just meet you there", she asked.

"Cause then he would know I am a snitch", Buzz spat.

Jay watched as Erin rolled her eyes and took a couple steps back from where they were standing, "I need the address", he demanded.

Buzz ripped off a piece of newspaper and scribbled on Clark's home address. Jay took it from him and gave him a smile as he turned to Erin who was more than ready to leave.

"If it's worth anything, he has bitched to me about the DA that you guys are looking into", Buzz added.

Erin and Jay immediately turned around as he spoke, "I met he would do something as crazy as steal their kid. Alot more money in a toddler than a baby I bet", he added.

"Thanks Buzz", Jay said as they walked away.

As Erin got into the car, she turned to Jay who got in not long after her, "It's Thursday", she stated.

"Wanna do a drive by to see if what Buzz is explaining really is true", Jay asked her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nah, let's get back to Voight", Erin said as she made the familiar drive back to the district.

_xxx_

"So, this guy is just going around selling babies to families in need", Ruzek speculated as the unit all gathered together after a long day.

"That's what it looks like", Erin added as she continued to scribble something down in her paperwork.

"And why haven't we arrested him", Ruzek asked.

"Because what Lindsay and Halstead got from the CI is that there Clark is selling babies. He may not even have our kid", Voight announced.

"But, he could", Erin stated.

Voight turned to her, raising her eyebrow at her statement, "He may charge twice as much for a grown child than a baby. I mean it's not typical but it can happen", she explained.

Voight nodded at her speculation, "Alright, here's what we will do. Tomorrow we will take some more statements on Clark's behavior and then we will bust his place when the delivery is happening", he explained.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, "For now, everyone head home. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow", Voight demanded before turning back into his office.

Erin immediately began to pack up her things, quickly shoving the manilla folder she received today into her jacket pocket.

"Hey, you wanna watch the game at my place tonight", Jay asked as he approached her desk.

Erin looked up and gave him a weak smile, the one that told Jay her answer was most likely no. "I think I am going to head home, but tomorrow, what about Molly's", Erin asked.

Jay gave her a hopeful smile which she kindly returned, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay", she said standing from her desk.

"Yeah", Jay returned as he backed away from her desk so she could leave. "See you tomorrow", Jay said as he watched her leave.

_xxx_

What if the picture wasn't even recent? What if the person who had delivered it simply photoshopped Mia's picture into the picture of all the children.

Erin shook her head at her constant questioning as she set the picture down and took a sip of her beer.

Maybe she shouldn't have blown Jay off like that. It wasn't like she wasn't going to drink. Here she was sitting alone in her apartment with a bottle of beer looking at the picture. He would've understood the picture - or helped her understand the picture. Because he cared about Mia.

He cares about Mia.

A quick and sharp knock suddenly came from Erin's door. Erin got up and quickly walked to the door. Maybe it was Jay, he always did come back.

As the door swung open, Erin found no one behind it. Just a crisp white envelope laying on the floor. Erin quickly bent down to pick it up and then closed the door behind her.

Her name was printed in almost a chicken scratch writing. Ripping open the envelope, a messily folded white piece of paper fell from the envelope. Reaching in, Erin unfolded it and almost dropped it.

It was a hand drawn picture. There was what looked to be a little girl and a mom. The message written across the top was what made Erin almost burst into tears.

_I miss you Mommy - Love Mia_

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry for the really long wait for this update. Kind of like a mini hiatus in the fan fiction world I guess. But, I am back now and I have a plan for the rest of this story after really bad writer's block. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you soon. Please review so I can know what you thought. Until next time :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The deafening sound of Erin's phone was the only reason she got up from the couch the next morning. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Erin reached out for her phone just so it would stop ringing.

"_Note to self: Change ringtone ASAP", _Erin quickly reminded herself.

"Hello", she answered sleepily.

"Hey. Did you just wake up", Jay's familiar voice flooded into her ears.

"Um yeah. What time is it", she asked searching for her clock.

"Almost eight. You sound like you need coffee", he said.

"I always need coffee", she reminded him. She could hear him laugh at the other end of the phonecall. It made Erin smile.

"I will be over in 10", Jay stated before hanging up.

As soon as the call was over, Erin put her phone back on the coffee table and looked at the mess she had made last night. There were case files everywhere. Mia's files to be more specific.

After the note had stopped at her door Erin went practically crazy re-reading the files over and over again. It was the same jumble of letters. Her daughter was still missing.

Hastily swiping it all together, Erin ran into her room and stuck all the 'evidence' underneath the picture of her and Mia which sat on her bedside table. No one would find it there.

Quickly, she got dressed and popped a couple of Advil to prevent any type of hangover after the beers she drank last night. She then cleaned up her mess, clearing the beer bottles and little food she had left out, and before she knew it Jay was knocking on her door.

"So, why all of a sudden the before shift coffee runs", Erin asked as she opened the door and let her partner in.

"What?! Maybe I'm trying to be nicer to people a care about", Jay defended himself.

Erin felt her cheeks heat up as she took a sip of the coffee. If he noticed she would just blame it on how hot the coffee was.

"Alright, now come on sleepy. We have a big bust today", Jay said opening the door back open so they could leave.

_xxx_

"Anyone notify the family of the possible finding today", Erin asked as she strapped up Jay's vest in the garage later that morning.

They had gotten all of their statements from everyone who has had personal contact with Clark since he was paroled. All signs pointed to him.

"No need to get them to anxious right now", Voight reminded all of them. "We are busting this place and once we have the kid in our possession then we will notify the family", he stated.

Erin nodded her head in approval as she hooked the last strap to Jay's vest and then picked up her hair so he could begin strapping hers.

"If Buzz is right about all this, you owe me a drink", he teased.

"Why", Erin asked almost laughing at his request.

"I know you don't trust him. So, if he is right, since he usually is, you owe me a drink", Jay explained turning around after his vest had been secured.

Erin laughed, knowing this was how Jay was going to make sure she went out with him tonight.

"Lindsay", Platt's voice rang out in the garage.

Erin turned around and saw Platt waving her over to the stairs that lead back into the district.

"Another envelope was dropped off for you", Platt stated as she came over. Erin felt her stomach drop at her words.

"But you told me to keep the kid who dropped it off", Platt continued. "He's sitting on the bench in the lobby", she explained.

"It will only take me five minutes", Erin said looking back at her team as they were still getting ready for the bust.

Platt nodded her head leading Erin to the lobby of the district. Erin passed by all the officers as she made her way to the bench. There sat a kid, probably no older than fourteen with a manilla folder in his hands.

"Hey kid", Erin said giving him a smile as she stood in front of him.

"Are you Detective Lindsay", he asked.

"Yeah, what's your name", she answered in return.

"Danny and this is for you", he answered handing the envelope to her before moving to stand from the bench.

"Hey, not so fast", Erin demanded practically pushing him back down onto the bench.

"Look, I just deliver the notes to you okay. I don't know what you want from me", he said annoyed.

"Who gives you the notes", Erin asked.

"My brother. He was going to do the runs first but, he said he would give me ten bucks for each envelope I delivered. This is the last one", Danny explained.

"Is your brother the one making the notes", Erin continued to question him.

"No. I don't even know what is inside of them okay. I just know they are important to one of his friends. And no, I don't know who it is", he answered.

Erin sighed as she reached in her pocket for one of her cards, "If you get another envelope, call me okay. You're not in trouble", she explained.

"This just means a lot to me", Erin finished in a softer voice.

Danny gave her a weak smile, "I will give you a call when the guy stops by", he stated taking her card.

Erin smiled back towards him as he left the district. "Thanks Platt", she said passing by her before going back to the garage.

Taking the steps two at a time, Erin made it back down to the garage just as Voight was doing his briefing.

"So we will handle this like any warehouse bust, but let's keep in mind that there are possibly kids inside. We arrest Clark and any of his other crew members, find Ethan Henderson and save any other kids there", Voight explained to his detectives.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Alright then, let's roll out", Voight said as he and Olinsky headed out to their own car.

"Hey, you good", Jay asked approaching Erin as they made their way to their car.

"Yeah, just had to talk to Platt", Erin answered jingling the car keys in her hand as she lead the way to car.

_xxx_

Erin drove the car up to the address where Jason Clark resided and immediately saw the same scene Buzz had described. There were a few random cars in the driveway and a single white van.

"You think he broke his pattern", Jay suggested.

"He would have to because of the timing of the Henderson kidnapping", Erin reminded him.

Jay nodded at her theory as she parked the car across the street from the house. Everyone had already gotten out of their cars and began to walk across towards the house. Looking across the street, Erin saw Buzz sitting outside on his porch. She gave him a slight nod as everyone arrived on the sidewalk.

"Olinsky will hit the door", Voight said giving a stern look towards everyone.

Everyone nodded once again as they walked up to the house. Erin quickly put her hand on Jay's shoulder as she withdrew her gun. Alvin hit the door with a loud bang before Voight entered.

"CHICAGO PD"

**A/N: Kinda a cliff hanger I guess? Your reviews last time were awesome last chapter, so please leave some awesome reviews for this one! I hope to have another chapter up maybe as soon as tomorrow or maybe tonight. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, here is the next chapter! The next couple chapters (if I have the time) will actually be up rather frequently. Please review! I love hearing/reading your thoughts :) **

As soon as the door was busted down, the sound of children's screams immediately filled Erin's ears. Erin spotted at least four small children sitting on the couch, a baby in a makeshift crib and that was just in the living room.

Looking across the room she immediately spotted, Clark standing there baffled that he just got his door knocked down by a bunch of cops.

Voight immediately approached him and took out his handcuffs, "Don't even think about going anywhere, Clark or I will shoot you", he threatened.

Clark reluctantly put his hands up and Voight cuffed him, "Lindsay. Halstead. Search the rooms", he instructed looking back towards him.

Jay immediately took a step in front of his partner and lowering his gun, so when they found more kids they wouldn't be frightened.

Erin quickly counted a total of three bedrooms and one bathroom in the small house. Behind one of the bedroom doors, they found two little girls, who were quickly taken out my Ruzek.

Of course the second she saw them, Erin made sure to double check it wasn't Mia. There wasn't anyone in the second bedroom, which they assumed to be Clark's.

Opening up the third door, both detectives instantly heard something knock over and some footsteps across the room. Jay, entering first, took in the scene of a huddled up child hiding his head in his legs on the bed and the two infants in a crib.

"Ethan", he asked hesitantly, beginning to approach the boy.

Erin walked behind her partner as she also took in the sight in front of her. The boy slowly brought his head up and immediately, Erin and Jay knew this was their kidnapped boy.

"Hey, it's okay", Jay stated walking over to the bed and reaching out his hand. "We are here to take you home, Ethan", he continued now standing in front of him.

Ethan looked up at Jay slowly and cautiously, "The baby's never eat", he simply said.

Erin frowned as she took her attention away from the boy and her partner, now over to the two babies in cribs. There was one little girl and one little boy lying on the back with bottles in their hands.

"Did you make them bottles, sweetie", Erin asked.

Ethan nodded as he stood and took Jay's hand finally, "I was trying to be nice. I do it for my cousin Emma all the time", he explained.

"That's very nice of you", Erin said giving him a smile. "Now, let's get you home".

_xxx_

They saved a total of ten kids in just that one bust. Watching all of those children being taken out of the house finally and away to foster homes was amazing. It made Erin proud of what she does to save those kids from a life threatening situation. Had Ethan never creatively made the bottles, those babies never would have survived if they hadn't gotten there in time.

Although Erin was grateful, a part of this was bittersweet. Here she was saving kids she didn't even know and even with all the 'evidence' she had, she couldn't even find her own daughter.

Upon entering the break room with a snack for Ethan, Erin stopped thinking about Mia for a second as she sat down next to Jay across the table.

"Are my mommy and daddy coming soon", Ethan asked as Erin sat down.

"Yep, they are on their way right now", she answered handing him over the bag of chips she got from the vending machine.

"So, Ethan you don't remember anything about what happened", Jay asked.

"I just remember the man coming into my room and taking me away. I tried to scream but, he covered my mouth and then I don't remember anything after that", he answered swinging his feet against the chair.

"Then I woke up in the room with the babies and then later you guys came", Ethan continued.

Jay looked up towards Erin and they immediately read each other's minds. There was a good chance Clark drugged him.

"The man didn't hurt me. He just left me in the room with the babies. Are the babies going to get a home", he asked.

"Yeah sweetie of course they will get home", Erin said giving him a smile.

Before they could even ask another question, Erin and Jay immediately heard Mr and Mrs. Henderson coming down the hallway. At the sound of his parent's voice, Ethan immediately broke out into a smile as he ran out of the break room and up to his parents.

Erin smiled at the sight as she watched through the glass windows of the break room. She couldn't help but imagine one day having the same type of reunion with Mia. Whether it be that Intelligence some other unit found her.

"I will brief the parents if you want to go listen in on the interrogation", Jay stated interrupting her thoughts.

Erin gave him a smile as she left the break room, "Detective Lindsay", Emily Henderson called out.

Turning in her direction, Erin saw Ethan in the arms of his dad and his mother standing next to him. "Thank you so much", she said giving him a smile.

Erin simply nodded and gave them all a smile before she turned the corner towards the interrogation room.

_xxx_

"For the last time, I only took the kid of that ass-hole ADA who put me in jail for something I didn't even do. The rest of the kids I don't know where the come from or who takes them", Clark explained.

Erin ran a hand through her hair as she watched through the glass of the interrogation room.

"What you don't understand Clark is we can still charge you with holding all of those children against their will", Antonio explained to him.

"Okay listen", Clark began as he shook his head. "I only joined the group a little while after a got released. I wanted to get back at the ADA who busted me and my buddies told me about their 'business' so I just joined it", he explained.

"Who is your main 'buddy' behind this business", Voight asked.

"His name is Johnny. He has some other guys, but he's the one who brings the kids to the house", Clark finally fessed up.

Erin frowned as she turned away from the two way mirror and sat down on the small table in the room. Upon sitting down, she felt the note Danny had given to her hours ago. Carefully pulling it out of her pocket, Erin hesitantly thought about whether or not to open it.

Like Danny had said it was the last one. After this there probably would be no more clues or evidence as to where Mia was.

She decided to open it.

Opening the envelope, Erin recognized the picture she had received in her first note. The thing different about this one was there was a larger circle around a group of children. Of course, Erin recognized Mia from the picture after a couple minutes of studying it carefully. But, when she looked over she noticed a familiar little girl standing next to her daughter.

It was the same little girl she had pulled out of one of the room's in Clark's house.

Immediately turning back to the interrogation room, Erin noticed it was empty. Had she really been standing there that long?

Taking off towards Voight's office, Erin noticed everyone was gone as well. "_Probably at Molly's", _she quickly reminded herself. Of course, Voight's office light was still on, so with a gentle, but fast knock on the door, she entered his office.

"Hey kid", he answered looking up from his paperwork.

"Hey", she said giving him a smile before awkwardly shuffling in front of his desk.

"You watch a little bit of the Clark interrogation", Hank asked.

Erin nodded her head, "Yeah", she simply stated. "Did he say anything more about where he got the kids", she asked generally.

Voight sighed and Erin immediately knew that he was on to her. She never could lie to him.

"Look, Erin I know that you are thinking this could be connected to Mia, but it looks like he just used the easiest method to kidnap Ethan", Voight explained as he began to close some files on his desk.

"So, there was no similar MO, which means it was probably another guy. Who we will eventually find", he continued.

"Yeah, but Voight", Erin began to say.

"Erin, it's over. This case is closed and when we find advancements in Mia's case, we will re-open it", Voight cut her off.

Erin sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him. Without saying a word she turned around and left his office slamming the door.

Grabbing her coat, Erin practically ran down the stairs, the only thing that made her stop dead in her tracks was a buzz from her phone.

"_Molly's? Don't forget you did promise me a drink", _read the text message from Jay.

"_Be there in five", _she simply replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay watched as Erin downed possibly her fifth - maybe sixth - shot that night. Between that and the three beers she had, Jay knew for a fact she was wasted. It was only Jay, Erin, and Antonio left in the bar. Ruzek had ducked out with Burgess, trying to make it non-apparent they were leaving together and Olinsky had headed home.

"I think you should get her home", Antonio suggested leaning towards Jay.

Jay looked towards Erin who was drunkenly talking to Gabby Dawson, the bartender that night, and he could already tell she was probably asking for another shot.

"Yeah, I've got it", Jay agreed looking back in Antonio's direction.

"I haven't seen her this bad since Mia", Antonio openly stated.

"Which means it must be about Mia", Jay agreed sadly. He knew this case was going to lay heavily on her conscience. Making his way over to the bar, Jay gently tapped on her shoulder, getting her to turn around.

"My favorite partner", Erin giggled wrapping her arms around Jay's neck.

Gabby gave him a slight smile as he untangled her from his neck, "Come on. Let's get you home", he requested wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Okay", she agreed as she began to stumble out of the bar.

"Take care of her", Antonio called out before they left.

Jay briefly turned around and gave him a thumbs up with the arm that was not holding Erin's dead weight up so she could walk.

"You know you are like my best friend", Erin began to speak. "Like my best friend in the whole world", she elaborated.

"I know Erin", Jay said giving her a smile as they approached the car and he helped her get into the passenger seat.

Once she was buckled in, Jay ran over to the other side of his car and began to drive off to her apartment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Erin reach over for the volume control on the radio and turn it up. She began to hum along to the song that was playing and lean her head against the window. Of course, Jay couldn't not admit that even when she was drunk and probably miserable, she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

Pulling up to her apartment, Jay parked in what was her usual spot and made a mental note to go pick her car from Molly's tomorrow morning. Erin easily got out of his car and into her apartment building with a little assistance from Jay. When they entered the elevator, she was still silent and leaning up against Jay's shoulder.

They got to her floor and Jay slowly brought her to her apartment. Taking her keys from her bag, he unlocked the apartment and she quickly walked inside.

"Alright, let's get you to bed", Jay barely got out before Erin grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom, violently pushing him down on the bed.

"Come on, let's make a baby", she slurred.

"Woah, Erin slow down", Jay tried to stop her, but she was already on top of him, beginning to kiss at his neck.

"It doesn't even have to be multiple babies", she said in between sloppy drunk kisses no where close to his mouth.

"Just one", Erin slurred returning her lips to his skin.

"Erin, seriously", he now demanded picking her up and off of him.

He jumped off her bed and saw the mess he had created. She sat criss cross on the bed with tears already streaming down her face. "You don't wanna make a baby with me do you? Because you think I am a bad mother. Because I let my own daughter get kidnapped", she cried.

Jay immediately sat back down on her bed reached out his arm towards her, but she turned away coldly. "Erin", he said quietly trying to get her to come back. "Let's just talk about this. It really isn't the right time or place to have sex", he explained.

"No!", she disagreed shaking her head violently. There was an eerie silence for less than two minutes until the room was once again filled with Erin sobs.

"I just want my baby back", she cried. Jay decided not to fight her anymore and moved closer to wrap his arms around her.

She tried to fight it, but in the end she practically curled into Jay's lap clutching onto his t-shirt with the tears streaming down her face. The same phrase was repeated over and over again as she cried.

"I just want my baby back".

"Shh, it's gonna be okay Erin. We will get her back", he said gently stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth as her breathing evened out and she slowly began to stop crying.

"You want me to get some clothes for you to change into", Jay asked when majority of the crying had stopped.

Erin nodded her head before Jay slowly untangled her from his embrace and got up to grab some comfortable clothes for her. When Mia first went missing, Jay would do this for Erin every night. Get her ready for bed and make sure she wasn't too hungover the next morning. But, he had never seen her like this.

Grabbing a pair of yoga pants, Jay reached up to grab a t-shirt and quickly found his Army Strong shirt laying on top of the pile.

"_So, that's where it went", _he said to himself. Jay couldn't remember when it had gone missing, but he didn't mind Erin having it.

Bringing it back into the bedroom, Erin sat up and took the clothes from him before heading back into the bathroom to change. Jay sat on her bed and waited until she reemerged from the bathroom.

In the end, he was glad she took the shirt. She looked better in it.

Without saying a word, Erin climbed into bed, sniffling away a few tears before pulling the comforter over her small frame. The second her head hit the pillow, she closed her eyes and Jay was sure she was asleep. As he began to stand up to go crash on her couch, Jay felt Erin's hand reach out and grab his arm.

"Stay", she asked in barely a whisper dragging her hand down his arm.

Jay smiled slightly towards her before walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in. He opted to stay fully clothed, since he had no clothes to change into. As soon as he laid down, Erin rolled over and curled into his chest.

"She loved you", Erin suddenly stated disturbing the silence in dimly lit bedroom. "You were her daddy", she finished.

Jay looked down towards her curled up figure in his arms, knowing that she was thinking of the same memory he was.

_Justin was finally getting out of prison, which called for a small celebratory dinner with just Voight, Erin, and Justin. Erin had made reservations at the agreed upon restraunt and all that was left was finding a sitter for Mia. Of course, Voight was a no. Next on her list was Antonio, but they had plans for a small family weekend getaway. Just when she was about to call a sitter, Jay perked up from his paperwork and volunteered to babysit for the night. _

_Not that Erin wasn't happy she didn't have to hire anyone, it was just Jay had never been alone with Mia for the night. There were the occasional times when he kept her entertained while Erin was out of the district, but that was really it. She could tell they had a great relationship. After all, he was her partner. Aren't they supposed to trust each other about stuff like this?_

_So, at six o'clock, there was a knock on Erin's door which was immediately responded by the sound of small toddler feet running around the apartment. _

"_Daddy", Mia practically yelled running up to Jay after she had opened up the door to let him in. _

_Jay quickly caught the small little girl as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, "Hey M&amp;M", he greeted her, brushing off the comment about him being her father. _

"_Mommy! Daddy here', Mia called out to her mother who was in the other room. _

_Erin quickly ran into the room, thinking the worst, but was stopped when she saw Jay standing there holding her daughter in his arms. _

"_Hey", she said quietly giving him a smile. _

"_Hey", he replied slightly laughing. _

"_Mommy, Daddy gonna sleep over tonight", Mia asked in her baby voice. She could put together great sentences for a three year old, but when she wanted something, the baby voice was key. _

"_I think I will be home in time that he can go home, baby", Erin replied. _

_Mia just nodded, before turning back to Jay, "Daddy, you wanna see my new game", she asked. _

"_Of course", he said giving her a smile before she jumped from his arms and ran off to her room. _

"_So, is there anything important I need to you know about taking care of your daughter", Jay asked. _

"_Umm, she goes to bed at 7ish and she's already had dinner, so if you are hungry there's food in the fridge", Erin said walking into the kitchen as he followed and sat at the counter. _

"_Thank you for doing this again", she thanked him. _

"_I like spending time with her. As long as she's not dressing me up in any costumes", Jay answered laughing. _

"_I think she has gotten out of that phase", Erin answered laughing as well. "I'm sorry about the whole "daddy" thing. She's uh, she's uh never done that before", she suddenly apologized catching him off guard. _

"_Hey, it's better than being called JayJay", Jay responded easily. _

_Erin smiled immediately relaxing knowing, he hadn't thought about it too much. As soon as Mia came back into the room with her game, Erin announced she was leaving. The rest of the night, Jay and Mia laughed, played some games, until they both fell asleep on the couch. _

_Curled up on the couch together was exactly how Erin found them when she returned home. Mia was haphazardly laying on top of Jay, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his chest. Erin smiled at the sight before quickly snapping a picture of them. _

The picture Erin had taken that night was the same one Jay secretly kept in his desk ever since Mia had gotten missing. He should have told Erin how much he loved Mia and how he really did love when she called him 'daddy'. Even if it was only for a couple months.

Erin's soft snoring took Jay away from his thoughts as he noticed she was finally asleep. Reaching over to shut off the light, Jay's hand swiped a pile of papers Erin had on her night stand.

Grabbing it carefully, Jay set it on his lap, opening to reveal reports, pictures, stickie notes, and little scraps of paper littering the folder they were stuffed in. As he read over them, Jay immediately knew this was Mia's file.

When he picked up a picture and saw the bright red circle around a group of children, Jay found Mia almost instantly.

This was why Erin was drunk. She had found her daughter.

**A/N: I have been dying to get to this part of the story! So, finally we have a small connection between Jay and Mia! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I love to know what you think. I would like to have _Halstead's Secret _updated before I update this story again. But, if i get massive great reviews on this chapter my plans can change. Anyway, let me know what you think :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Obviously, this chapter took me a little longer to update and unfortunately may be one of my last for a little while as I have exams and end of school coming up soon. Then it's finally summer! The only sad thing about summer is no Chicago PD :( I won't spoil anything about the finale, but if anyone wants to talk about it feel free to private message me! **

**Anyway here is the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review so, I know what you guys think and I can try and get a chapter up ASAP! **

Erin awoke the next morning, luckily in her own bed and fully clothed, but with someone's arm draped around her waist. Turning onto her side, she made eye contact with Jay's sleeping form. The memories of last night came back to her in what felt like an instant. They were foggy and maybe not all put together, but she remembered drinking, practically attacking Jay, and crying until she fell asleep.

Through all that, Jay had stayed. He had stayed right by her side, held her while she cried and ended up falling asleep right beside her. Erin did of course remember asking him to stay. She had meant it too. She couldn't be alone last night.

Beginning to sit up, Erin felt Jay's hand squeeze her waist before she could even lean against her headboard. "You are going to be feeling the effects of last night in less than two minutes", he said all of a sudden.

Erin laughed quietly, knowing he was right. She was already feeling nauseous. "I will get you some ibuprofen", Jay stated getting up and walking off to her kitchen.

He returned in less than two minutes with three ibuprofen and a tall glass of water. "Thank you", Erin said taking the medicine from him and taking it quickly.

There was silence in the room for a little while, until Erin decided this was her opportunity to apologize. "I'm sorry", she stated.

Jay raised his eyebrows in confusion as he sat at the edge of her bed. "I practically jumped you last night and you didn't deserve that. I didn't mean to get that drunk. I just wanted to forget for awhile", she explained looking down at her hands feeling ashamed at her actions last night.

"Forget about the fact you found Mia", Jay decided to just tell her plainly.

Erin raised her eyebrows as she set the glass down on her nightstand, taking notice of the Mia's missing file. Turning back to Jay, she saw him holding it in his hands.

"You can't look at that", she said leaning up and trying to snatch it from him.

"I'm the lead detective, Erin. You put it in the file. I have every right to look at it", Jay responded pulling rank.

Jay watched as she sat there with her mouth slightly agape, probably trying to find the right thing to say. "Why didn't you tell me", he asked deciding he would be the first to speak.

Erin shook her head as Jay scooted a little closer to her, trying to get her to speak. "I wasn't sure about it, okay", she answered looking towards him.

"Then I got that picture yesterday and...and it has the same girl we saved from the house. She's standing right next to Mia", Erin continued.

"I went to go tell Hank, but he wouldn't really listen to me. So, I got frustrated and drunk and here we are", she finished.

Jay listened as he picked up the picture again and saw the girl she was referring to. She had been sent to social services when they returned to the district.

"I'm sorry", she repeated for the second time that morning. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't want you to worry", Erin explained.

"It could have be nothing", she said in barely a whisper.

"But, it's not nothing, Erin", Jay sighed. "She's has a connection where Clark was getting his kids", he said.

"And we can find her", he finished gently reaching for her hand. Erin glanced down at their intertwined hands. Lifting her head up, Erin's messy bed head curls were swiped from her face so she saw Jay's gentle smile.

He was right. They could find her. Why did she waste her time keeping this secret to herself? Jay obviously is willing to help her with this. Jay is always there to help her.

The shrill ring of Erin's cell phone interrupted her thoughts, causing her to slip her hand from Jay's, immediately missing his touch. Looking down, Erin saw a number she didn't recognize.

"Detective Lindsay", she answered.

"Detective? It's me Danny", the teenagers voice came over the other line.

"Hey Danny, what's going on", Erin asked as she looked towards Jay as he raised an eyebrow.

"You told me to call you when my brother's friend showed back up", Danny said.

"Where are you", Erin asked quickly.

"I'm in my room. They can't hear me, but they are arguing. I think you should get here", Danny said.

"Text me your address", Erin said quickly before hanging up.

"Wherever you are going, I'm going with you", Jay stated seconds after she hung up the phone. "So, go get dressed", he nagged her giving her a goofy grin.

_xxx_

"Look, detectives I don't know what you think I did, but I have been clean for almost two years now", Eric Webb ranted as Jay brought him into the district with Erin on his heels.

When Erin and Jay had showed up to Danny's house, the guy they arrested - Eric Webb - was fighting with Danny's older brother. It got violent as soon as Erin and Jay busted the door down, leading to Eric Webb's arrest.

"Burgess. Roman", Jay called out getting the patrol officer's attention. "Can you make sure our friend here is comfortable in interrogation", he asked.

"Of course", Roman said taking Eric away from Halstead.

"You two have some explaining to do to Voight", Platt observed as Erin and Jay made their way over to the stairs to Intelligence.

Erin wasn't even listening as she scanned her palm and opened the gate for her and Jay. The guy they arrested today was the key to finding Mia. He was the one who was going to shed light on the kidnapping ring. As long as Voight let them.

"You two", Voight practically yelled at the sight of his two detectives coming up the stairs two hours late.

Erin and Jay stopped in their tracks, noticing everyone looking at them. "My office. Now", Voight stated turning back into his office. The short walk to Voight's office, felt like going to the principal's office, but in their minds they didn't do anything wrong.

"Are you two crazy", Voight said as soon as the door was shut. "You go out thinking you're Bonnie and Clyde arresting whoever you want when we don't have one open case", he lectured.

The office went dead silent after Voight finished what he had to say and Erin and Jay were almost too scared to say anything in return. "_Say something. Anything"_, Jay's mind lectured him. He was the one that encouraged Erin to do whatever she needed to do.

"Eric Webb is a suspect in the kidnapping of Mia Lindsay", Jay finally announced after a few seconds of eerie silence.

Voight's eyes widened in disbelief as to what one of his best detectives was saying. "Show him the file, Erin", Halstead gently nudged his partner.

Erin took a deep breath as she brought the file from behind her back, opening it to show Voight. "I received this picture a couple of days ago", she began handing him the original picture with Mia circled.

"It came with this small note and the next day there was this", Erin said taking out the hand drawn picture by Mia. Jay and Voight watched intently as she took out each thing. Jay could tell she was nervous because her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Taking another deep breath, Erin took out the last picture she had received with the larger circle around Mia and the girl they had found yesterday. "This is the same girl we rescued from the house where Ethan Henderson was kept", Erin explained handing him the last one.

"I located the kid who was delivering the notes to me, which is what lead us to Eric Webb", she finished looking towards Voight. "I think he is running an abduction ring", she stated confidently.

Voight took in all of the information that Erin had provided him. Everything seemed valid and in order. Looking up at both detectives, Voight made eye contact with Jay watching as the young detective nodded his head in approval as to what Erin had just explained.

"Contact your delivery boy and put Webb in an interrogation room", Voight said beginning to walk out of his office.

"Listen up everyone", Voight announced standing in the center of the bullpen and immediately getting everyone's attention.

"Mia Lindsay's abduction case is being re-opened. Antonio and Ruzek talk with Lindsay about the location on her CI", he immediately began to explain.

"Halstead, you and I are in interrogation", Voight stated turning towards Jay and Erin.

"Let's get moving people", he said walking towards interrogation. Erin watched everyone pull their files from their desk and begin reviewing the notes.

Suddenly, Erin felt Jay's hand reach down and intertwining it with her own, giving it a squeeze. Erin smiled looking up at him as he smiled back before walking away towards interrogation.

They were gonna find her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I posted this chapter earlier, but I noticed some mistakes and I wanted to clarify on any confusion because there are a lot of characters and I know it can get confusing. **

*******Eric Webb is the character who Erin and Jay brought in to the district in the last chapter. He was the one giving the kid, Danny, the pictures of Mia. **

***Jason Clark was the kidnapper of Ethan Henderson, our original victim, who had begun this investigation. **

***Johnny (no last name) is the person Jason Clark used as an 'alibi' and says this is the person bringing him the kids. **

***Joey is Danny's older brother who is friends with Eric Webb. **

***Danny is the kid who was bringing the letters/pictures to Erin in the beginning. **

**So, I hope this helps if anyone gets confused. Please Read and Review! **

"Look I had no idea about the business - if that's what you can even call it - Eric was running", Danny's older brother, Joey, explained to Antonio and Adam in the break room.

Erin had called Danny and asked if him and his brother would come down. She made sure to explain they weren't in any trouble, she once again just really needed their help.

"So, all he asked you was to run these notes to Detective Lindsay", Antonio asked.

"Yeah. But, my brother had been up my ass trying to constantly get some cash and he's not old enough for a job, so I told him I would pay him if he just ran them over to the addresses he gave me", Joey explained.

"Which would be here and Detective Lindsay's house", Adam asked writing down some notes.

"Yeah", Joey agreed. "Why do you think he wouldn't want to do the runs himself", Antonio asked.

"Maybe because he did do drugs for a little while and some dealing, but then really cleaned up his act", Joey stated. "You know, now that I think about it. He stopped dealing when he started hanging out with the guy who I think he works with now", he suddenly said.

"You happen to know his name", Adam asked.

"No, sorry. God I'm a real big help aren't I", Joey stated leaning back in his chair.

"No, you did great. We have way more than we did before you and your brother got in on this case", Antonio said.

"I really feel bad for that detective. Not knowing where her daughter is for over a year", Joey remarked looking out the window and seeing Erin talking to Danny.

"Are my brother and I going to have to testify in any type of case, you know as witnesses or something", Danny asked as he sat in Erin's chair.

"If it all goes as planned there may not be a trial", Erin answered.

"Because we really can't be witnesses. Then we would be known as snitches and have to leave town and my parents are dead", Danny began to ramble off.

"Hey", Erin said gently reaching over and squeezing his shoulder. "You still have my card right", she asked.

Danny nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket taking out Erin's card, neatly folded with no tears or wear marks. "Whenever you have a problem, you can call me now", she explained.

"You know, kind of like one of those you scratch my back, I scratch yours", Erin joked.

"That's kind of weird, Detective", Danny stated laughing a little.

"You know what I mean", Erin said. "If anything comes up I will help you out", she explained.

"Thank you", Danny said smiling as he stuck the small card back into his pocket, just as his brother was coming out of the break room.

"Come on, Danny let's get some breakfast", Joey said throwing an arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"I hope we answered all your detectives", he stated.

"Thank you guys for coming", Erin said just as Adam and Antonio came out of the break-room.

Joey nodded towards the three adults and Erin gave Danny a smile, before the they left the bullpen. "How much of a help was he", Erin asked as soon as she heard the gate door close.

"Well, he said that whoever is up to this works with Eric and that they used to deal with drugs a while back, but other than that he really didn't say anything else", Antonio explained.

Erin ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at her watch, noticing that Voight and Halstead had been in interrogation for almost an hour. "I'm gonna go see how they are doing", she said walking away.

_xxx_

"Do you know who Jason Clark is", Jay asked sticking a mug shot of Ethan Henderson's kidnapper in front of Eric Webb.

"No, I've never seen him before", Eric answered pushing the picture away.

"What about someone named Johnny", Jay asked knowing he was shooting in the dark without a last name.

"There are a lot of people with that name Detective", Eric answered with a smart ass remark.

"Do you understand what a stubborn asshole you are being right now", Voight asked taking a step off the wall.

"I am just answering your detective's questions", Eric smugly answered.

Jay leaned back as Voight reached over and grabbed the folder that sat in front of him, "We have pictures of these children that we know for a fact you gave to Danny", he said slamming them down and opening up the folder, taking out each picture.

"I could take your fingerprints right now and find them on these pictures, then you're screwed Eric", Voight said leaning towards him.

There was an eerie moment of silence that filled the room before Eric leaned up and grabbed the pictures. "I didn't take the pictures. And like I said earlier I don't know exactly where the were taken", he explained.

"STOP REPEATING THE SAME DAMN STUFF YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING FOR THIRTY MINUTES", Voight suddenly yelled grabbing Eric by his collar.

"Just tell us where they are okay. We could get this over quick and painless or we could do this my way", he lectured through gritted teeth.

"I don't know exactly where they were taken", Eric repeated. Erin watched as Voight's grip grew tighter on Eric's shirt.

"But I know where the house is okay! I know where the house is", Eric yelled repeatedly.

"Who lives there", Jay said standing up from his seat.

"Sean Lindsay", he blurted out. "He's the one with all the kids.", he spoke quickly.

"I do know a Johnny he helps out at the house. I've only been there once just never inside, okay", Eric blurted out.

"Sean Lindsay has the kids you are looking for"

***Sean Lindsay is Erin Lindsay's father who she has not spoken with her and now the main suspect in the kidnapping of Mia Lindsay. Please Please PLEASE review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I suprisingly wrote this chapter really fast. Probably because I know this is where I have wanted to get since the beginning and you all have been waiting for. So, please leave some reviews I love to know what you guys think. And if you haven't, don't forget to read chapter 9. It's short but important! **

Erin stood behind the glass, motionless not knowing what to do or how to react. She hadn't heard any mention of her father or even his name in over a year. The only reason she had was because Mia had asked.

"_Mommy, you don't look like Grandpa", Mia said as she looked at the brand new pictures Erin had recently set out. _

_Erin smiled as she walked over and sat down next to her daughter at the living room table. "Why do you say that sweet pea", she asked. _

"_You have yellow and brown hair and Grandpa has only dark hair", Mia explained pointing her and Hank in the picture. _

"_Well, sometimes parents have different colored hair than their kids", Erin said slightly laughing at Mia's comment. _

"_But, you have yellow and brown and so do I", Mia explained grabbing a piece of Erin's hair and her own. _

"_Are you sure Grandpa is your real dad", Mia asked again. _

"_He's the only dad I have ever known and the only grandpa you will ever know. And he's pretty great", Erin explained in as little detail as possible. _

"_Yeah, he is the best", Mia explained smiling as she took a glance towards the photo again. _

"Erin", a voice suddenly spoke in the empty viewing area of the interrogation room.

Erin looked over to the door to find Jay standing there, leaning against the door frame. "You saw all that", he asked.

She just nodded her head, once again not knowing what to say. Jay took a step into the room and now leaned against table. "Have you had any contact with..", he began to say.

"No", Erin cut him off. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap", she apologized shaking her head.

"I haven't heard from him since I left home", Erin explained as she turned around to look into the interrogation room.

"Voight is downstairs with Eric in the gage", Jay said walking up to stand beside her.

"They found the address of your...of Sean's house and it's um looking pretty definite", he explained.

"I thought it would be like some criminal I made angry, not someone who I haven't spoken to in almost fifteen years. Someone who had no affiliation with me", Erin stated.

Jay turned to look at Erin and watched her stare blankly into the empty interrogation room, "I can't tell you that you will ever get your answer", he began.

"But, what I can tell you is that you are going to suit up downstairs with me, in fifteen minutes we are going roll out, we will show up to the house, and find Mia", he continued.

"And once all this is over, then maybe I can explain something to you", Jay finished.

"How definite is this", Erin asked turning her head towards him.

"We checked with some neighbors and they've seen suspicious activity there for the past year. Which makes us believe that he has started this since he took Mia and Clark was in on it as well. Which explains the long and confusing line of affiliates we have gone through", Jay explained.

Erin sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "This is it", she whispered to herself.

"Come on", Jay said patting her on the back gently. "I will help you put your vest on", he stated getting her to smile in just the slightest.

_xxx_

"This is the man we are looking for", Voight said taking out a picture of Sean Lindsay's lasted prison photo.

"He was paroled about three years ago and was believed to be out of the state, but has now returned", he explained as he showed the picture to all of his detectives where the all stood in an alley across the street.

Erin made sure to look long and hard at the picture. She didn't even recognize the man that was shown in front of her. How was she supposed to? He was a dead beat and went to prison when Erin was only six years old. She never had any contact with him and for once Erin was glad she looked more like her mother.

"There are going to be children in there, no doubt. So, we enter with caution, just like the Clark bust a couple of days ago", Voight clarified as he folded the picture back up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Are we all ready", he asked. Everyone nodded their heads in unison, before turning around and heading towards the house.

On their way over, Erin triple checked all of her weapons and made sure she had her handcuffs even though she knew she wouldn't be the one arresting her father.

Her only mission was to get Mia out of there.

Voight and Halstead were the first to the door, with everyone else, especially Lindsay, close behind. "Hit it", Voight demanded in almost a whisper towards Jay.

Jay quickly reacted, using the circular battering ram as quickly as possible, in order for everyone to enter. "CHICAGO PD", Voight yelled as he entered in the lead.

Erin felt a weird wave of deja vu come over her as she heard the screams of children once again. Adam and Antonio quickly caught the six or seven children that were sitting in the living room and brought them outside to the other patrol officers.

"Offender is fleeing from the back of the house. I'm in pursuit", Adam's voice came over the radio almost five seconds after he took some of the kids out of the house.

"Halstead with me", Voight ordered as they took off out of the house.

Erin turned around and watched them leave, "Don't worry. We are still here kid", Olinsky suddenly spoke up.

"Antonio and I will take this side", he explained turning towards the left side of the house.

Erin nodded as she turned to the right. Each door she opened just revealed another empty bedroom, while on Olinsky and Antonio's side they came upon every crying child.

Opening the last door on the right side of the hallway, Erin found it empty once again. She felt like she was playing some sick twisted game. How many doors can you open until you get to your prize?

Just as she was about to turn away, Erin barely heard small sobs coming from the room she had just opened. Taking a step in, she found it was indeed empty, but the crying continued.

There was another door in the room, Erin went to go pull on it and found it opened with ease, leading towards a basement.

Pulling out her flashlight, Erin heard the sobs grow louder and louder as she got closer. the closer she got, she also recognized the room. It was where the first picture she had received had been taken.

"Mia", Erin called out hopelessly. Whoever was crying could be a totally different girl. It may not even be her daughter.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, before a small voice filled the room, "Mommy", it called out.

Erin felt her heart plummet to her stomach when she heard the little voice she would never forget. Quickly shining her light over everything in the room, Erin finally came across her daughter sitting up on a mattress, dressed in dirty clothes, and clutching on to some ratty blankets. She was dirty and a mess, but she was alive.

"Mia", Erin repeated allowing her voice to crack, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy!", Mia screamed as she ran straight towards Erin and collided right into her legs.

Erin picked her up and felt her tears begin to soak through her bullet proof vest. "I missed you so much", Mia stated through sobs.

"I missed you too, Little M", Erin said as she felt her own tears fall on her cheeks. She gently ran a hand over her daughter's hair, feeling the knots in it, but she couldn't be happier that she was finally holding her again.

"Erin", Jay's voice rang out from the top of the steps leading towards the basement.

Mia's head immediately snapped up at the sound of another voice coming into the basement. Jay must have found a light switch because the lights quickly flashed on in the room and Erin finally got a more clear vision of her daughter.

Her dirty blonde hair looked as if it had not been brushed in weeks. Her clothes had little holes all over and her face was dirty. But, beyond all that, her bright hazel eyes still shined with the addition of little tear drops.

"I'm down here", Erin called out trying to cover up the fact she had been crying.

Jay came down the stairs quickly and took in the sight of Erin standing in the center of the room clutching on to Mia.

"Daddy", Mia exclaimed finally recognizing Jay as she tried to wiggle from Erin's grasp.

Erin reluctantly let go and watched as her daughter bolted towards Jay, who was fast enough to catch her.

"Hey M&amp;M", Jay said as Mia buried her face into his neck, sniffling back some tears. Jay gently rubbed her back as he looked up towards Erin, who was swiping away excess tears with her fingers.

"Come here", he mouthed towards her as she smiled and walked over to them. Jay gently intertwined her hand with his own, before giving it a light squeeze. He desperately wished he could kiss her right now, but it wasn't the right time.

"Do I get to go home now", Mia asked glancing between her mother and her 'father'.

"Yes, baby you get to go home now", Erin said as she tucked a piece of Mia's un-matted hair behind her ear.

"I hear you guys yell and save everyone , but when there was no more yelling I didn't think you were coming to get me", Mia explained. "But, you got me", she finished smiling towards both Erin and Jay.

"Come on, let's get out of here", Jay said finally releasing Erin's hand and passing Mia back to her mother carefully.

_xxx_

Erin sat outside her daughter's hospital room, anxiously tapping her foot and constantly checking the time. After Erin and Jay got Mia out of the basement, Voight immediately insisted on her being checked out by a doctor just like the rest of the kids. Even though, Erin hated hospitals she knew it was the best thing to do for Mia.

Jay dropped them off at the hospital before going back to the district to make sure everything was in order. Mia was quickly taken away by some doctors to get her evaluated and make sure nothing was seriously wrong. Erin tried to go with her, but they wouldn't allow it, saying they needed to asses her on her own.

Erin hated just being outside of the room where Mia was. She was only four years old and Erin hasn't seen her for a year, she felt like she should be in there.

"Wow, you listened to the doctors for once", Voight's voice suddenly announced as he sat down at the seat next to Erin.

Erin smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee, "For your nerves", he remarked. Taking a long sip, she wrapped her fingers around the paper cup taking in it's warmth and feeling semi-relaxed.

"When Mia was born, you wanted to hold her the second she came out", Voight stated. "You didn't even give the nurses a chance to clean her up", he laughed slightly.

"She's my baby", Erin whispered.

Voight glanced towards her, noticing the bags under her eyes and the smudged mascara from crying. "I am sorry I didn't believe you in the beginning", he apologized.

Erin looked up from her mug and gave him a little smile, "It's okay, Hank. She's back now and that's all that matters", she explained.

"Miss Lindsay", the doctor quietly announced as she came out of Mia's room.

"How is she", Erin immediately asked standing up and facing the doctor.

"Our worst fear was that she was malnourished, but it seems that for the past year she was well fed and got plenty of fluids. Mia is a little underweight but, it's not dangerous. She has a fractured wrist that never healed properly and hasn't been exposed to any Vitamin D in quite some time", the doctor began.

"What about..", Erin began to trail off not wanting to say it and then have it be true. If there was a god out there, she prayed that Mia had not been abused while she was down in that hole.

"Your daughter is very lucky, Ms. Lindsay. Unlike some of the other children, she was not harmed in any physical or sexual way. We did a full exam", the doctor explained watching Erin sigh in relief.

"Than why the fractured wrist", Voight questioned.

"That's something you will have to ask Mia when the time comes for questioning", the doctor explained.

"I can take her home, right", Erin asked.

"Yes, but take it easy on the questioning for now. She needs her rest. I'm sending her home with some vitamins to take daily and we should schedule another appointment, just as a precaution", the doctor explained.

"She is getting dressed right now with the nurse, but feel free to go in there. I will be back to check her out in a minute", the doctor finished before walking towards the desk in the center of the hospital.

"I'll stop by later tomorrow. I need to complete some business with this case", Voight explained as he began to turn away.

"Hank", Erin called out before he could get far. "Please don't stretch the limit with this case. I know it sounds weird, but I just want answers", she requested.

"And if I don't get them, then I give you complete permission to do whatever you need to", Erin finished.

Hank nodded at the end of her mini speech, "Take a couple days, kid. I will come by tomorrow afternoon to see her and we can talk a little bit more", he stated now walking away.

Erin hoped he had heard everything she had said and fully understood why she needed this. All she wanted was some answers.

Peeking her head into Mia's hospital room, Erin saw her sitting on the bed with a t-shirt that was a couple sizes too big on her and some little sweatpants.

"Mommy", Mia called out outstretching her arms requesting for Erin to come sit with her.

Erin smiled as she hopped on the bed and allowed for Mia to lean back on her chest.

"You look just like your mommy, Mia", the nurse remarked as she put Mia's dirty clothes in a garbage bag.

Mia smiled, not knowing exactly what to say, but turned back to her mother, "Do I get to go home now", she asked.

"Yep, you just have to get your medicine and then we are home free", Erin joked a little.

"Is my room still purple", Mia asked.

"Still that beautiful purple, sweet pea", Erin answered allowing a smile to grace her lips.

"I can't wait to go home and see all my stuffed animals", Mia stated.

"They have definitely missed you", Erin joked. "And so have I"


	11. Chapter 11

"Coming", Erin called out as she ran off from the kitchen where she was making Mia's dinner to the door where someone had knocked meer seconds ago.

Pulling open the door, Erin found Jay standing behind it, one of his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pocket and the other holding onto a grocery bag.

"Hey", she said giving him a smile.

"Hi. I uh..I wanted to stop by and just check on you..um I brought Mia's favorite ice cream, you know as a welcome home gift", Jay explained awkwardly.

"Daddy", Mia exclaimed as she ran in front of Erin and up to Jay. Jay smiled as he swiftly caught Mia in his arms without dropping anything and set her on his hip.

"Daddy, come eat dinner with us. Mommy's making my favorite. Pasta", Mia explained smiling towards Jay.

"Goodness Mia, you practically read my mind", Erin said giving her a big smile before glancing up towards Jay, who just couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

"Mia, why don't you go wash your hands. Dinner is going to be ready any minute now", Erin remarked as she went back into the kitchen.

"Okay", Mia agreed jumping from Jay's arm and off to the bathroom.

"That shirt is just a little too big for her", Jay laughed as he sat at one of the barstools in the kitchen.

"Yeah. They gave it to her at the hospital. None of her clothes really fit right now. I have to go shopping for her tomorrow", Erin explained.

"Come shop tomorrow, Daddy", Mia requested as she came from the bathroom and climbed up the bar stool to sit in his lap.

"I don't know, M&amp;M. I'm not the best shopper", Jay replied in return watching Erin laugh slightly.

"You could get me more toys", Mia stated pouting her lip.

"Nice try", Jay teased tickling her gently, getting to hear those infectious giggles.

"Alright, you two. Dinner is ready", Erin stated sticking two plates of pasta in front of them.

_xxx_

"Daddy, can you sign my cast", Mia asked sticking out her wrist brace as she laid on Jay's chest as they watched TV and Erin got changed in the other room.

"Sure, sweetie", Jay agreed picking up a pen Erin had sitting on the kitchen table. For a second he hesitated as to whether or not he should sign it as 'Daddy' or 'Jay'.

He opted with 'Daddy'.

"How did that happen M&amp;M", Jay asked after he finished writing on the brace.

Mia looked up at Jay, small tears beginning to swell up in her eyes and Jay worried it was too soon. She was so happy and carefree, no one would even to know what happened to her in the past year.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", Jay said gently rubbing her back.

"I fell on the stairs", Mia answered after a couple moments of silence.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Mia", Jay reminded her.

"I know Daddy", Mia giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jay's neck and continued to watch whatever was on TV.

Erin smiled as she listened to the conversation from her bedroom. She was so happy that Jay had showed up, it almost began to worry her that he hadn't sooner. But here he was, being his usual caring and 'fatherly' self.

Coming out of her bedroom, Erin noticed that Mia was now fast asleep on top of Jay, just like the picture from over a year ago.

"I guess I'm just her personal pillow", Jay whispered making sure to not wake up the sleeping child.

Erin laughed quietly as she sat on the edge of the couch next to Jay's feet. "Do you want me to take her to her room", she asked.

"No, it's fine. Unless you are pushing me to leave", Jay joked.

"No, you can stay", Erin said picking up the remote and flipping through the channels.

"I like when you are here", she whispered. Jay looked towards her and smiled, watching her flip through the channels. Maybe she had not even noticed what she said, but Jay sure liked to hear it.

"I asked her about the brace", Jay stated sitting up, trying to move Mia down to the couch, but she just curled back into his chest.

"She said she fell up the steps at the house", he explained.

Erin set down the remote once she found a channel she liked and ran a hand through her hair, "Did you get to see Sean", she asked.

"I tackled him", Jay said. Erin turned to him shocked, "I may have thrown a few punches too", he continued.

"It just felt necessary, you know", Jay finished looking up towards Erin, who still had that shocked look on her face, and back down towards Mia, gently rubbing her back.

"Did you interview him", Erin asked still watching Jay.

"No, Voight wouldn't let me. He said I was too connected to this case", Jay explained.

"So, no answers", Erin asked.

"No, but trust me now I want them as much as you do", Jay explained.

Erin smiled as she continued to watch Jay trace tiny patterns on Mia's back. She could feel her eyes getting heavy with sleep and she knew Jay must be getting tired to.

Tucking her feet under his legs, Erin laid her head on one of the pillows at the end of the couch, "Stay tonight", she requested.

"I don't want to wake her up. I'll stay here with you. You can come shopping with us tomorrow", Erin finished.

"I would love that", Jay smiled as he watched Erin drift to sleep. He was glad she asked him. Jay knew Erin could easily adapt to life with Mia again, because she did wait for it for over a year. But, he wanted to be there to help in every way he can

_xxx_

Jay woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee filling Erin's living room and small fingers on his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Mia had somehow gotten back to her original sleeping position on top of Jay.

"Good morning", Erin greeted as she walked over to the couch with two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands.

Jay smiled before he gently lifted Mia off of him and sat up on the other side of the couch. "Thanks", he stated taking the mugs from her hands.

"So, I thought maybe we could go to Target today. I think they will have everything she needs and everything that I can afford", Erin said with a smile.

"Thanks for including me, by the way", Jay thanked her.

"Mia would have dragged you there, even if I didn't invite you", Erin reminded him.

At the sound of her name, Mia shift around the couch searching for anyone to grab on to. Lifting her head up from the pillow, all of Mia's dirty blonde curls bounced all over her face.

"Good Morning Little M", Erin greeted her setting her mug down and reaching her arms out.

Mia smiled as she crawled over Jay and towards Erin, "Good Morning", Mia smiled as she crawled into her lap.

"Are you hungry", Erin asked running her hands through her Mia's hair.

"Not really", Mia said as she leaned back into her mother's chest.

"Alright Mia, name one thing you want today and I will buy it for you", Jay randomly announced.

Mia immediately perked up and began to think about what she wanted, putting her hands on her face in attempt to make a "thinking face".

"Anything", she asked just making sure. "Anything", Jay repeated hearing Erin laugh.

"I think a giant stuffed animal would be amazing", Mia decided. "But, I don't really know what I want", she sighed.

"Well, go think about it while you get dressed", Erin said lifting her off her lap and gently tickling her sides.

Mia giggled as she ran off to her room to get dressed in one of the few outfits that still fit her.

"You really don't have to do that, Jay", Erin explained.

"No, it's fine. I have something I like to call the 'Mia fund', Jay joked.

_xxx_

Erin scanned through yet another rack in the girl's department, this time pulling out a cute pink sundress. She had already picked out at least ten t-shirts, a couple pairs of shorts, cute skirts, jeans, and almost anything she could get her hands on. Erin loved shopping for Mia and she felt that now she could spoil her daughter.

"Mia", she called out hoping to find her daughter who was messing around somewhere with her partner.

All of a sudden Mia's little head peeked behind a rack of clothes with a pile of stuffed animals in her arms. Of course, Jay followed behind her messing around with a bouncy ball.

"Come stand here, so I can see if this is long enough", Erin requested.

Mia skipped over and stood in front of her mother while Erin made sure it wasn't too short.

"Do you like it", Erin asked. "Yeah I love it", Mia agreed.

"Have you guys found what toys you want", Erin asked looking up at Jay who looked like a kid in a candy store with that giant smile on his face.

"Daddy wants to get the bouncy ball and I want these stuffed animals", Mia said showing them all to her mother.

"But, tell Mommy where we want to go after this", Jay said, earning an eyebrow raise from Erin.

"Can we go to the toy store", Mia asked. "I wanna get new coloring books and crayons and they don't have the ones I want here", she explained.

"Please", Mia began to beg knowing her mother was already not going along with the plan.

"Yeah, please", Jay said as he picked up Mia and set her on his shoulders, causing her to giggle.

"Please. Please. Please", they both repeated.

"Okay, okay. But, go put those toys back and I will go check out", Erin agreed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah", both Mia and Jay exclaimed as they ran back to the toys. Erin couldn't help but laugh as they ran away. It was nice to have her back home where she belonged. It was also nice to have Jay here. Because Erin did mean what she said, she liked it better when he was around.

**A/N: I've been dying to write this cute little chapter with Jay, Mia, and Erin. If I haven't explained already, I will be getting a lot of writing done because I am on summer break and chapters of my stories are being written so fast. So, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say about this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I am trying to focus on writing the wedding chapter for _Halstead's Secret, _so I will try to get another chapter up after that one. Please review :) **

Once all three arrived back to Erin's apartment after a long day of shopping and other small festivities. Mia had automatically invited Jay over for dinner once again and there was no objection from Erin or Jay. It had been a nice day for everyone, Mia was beginning to adjust back home, even though it had only been a day, and Erin liked that Jay was here to help her. Even if he was constantly teasing.

"Daddy, you can't do that", Mia giggled as she tried to get the piece of the board game that Jay had stolen back.

"The piece is just broken", Jay lied as he pointed out a fake crack in the brand new piece.

"Mommy, tell Daddy that he can't do that. We have to play fair and square", Mia begged her mother as Erin came over and leaned against the counter where they were playing.

"Well, Mia when you think about it, even if Daddy took away the piece you are still winning", Erin explained.

Mia immediately broke out into a smile as she made her next move. Erin watched Jay look up at her with also a huge grin on his face. She had never acknowledged the fact that was how Mia recognized him. He was glad she did.

The sound of someone knocking at the door disturbed both Jay and Erin from their thoughts and also made Mia jump slightly at the loud noise.

Erin quickly ran over to the door, opening to reveal Voight keeping his previous promise of stopping by after work.

"Hey", Voight said giving her a smile. "I am not intruding on anything right", he asked making sure that there was no funny business going on with Halstead. He definitely did not miss his car in the lot across the street from Erin's apartment.

"No, I just ordered a pizza and Jay and Mia are playing a board game", Erin explained figuring it was best to say Jay was here now than leave it to the element of surprise.

Erin opened the door wider for Voight to step into her home, before she lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey Sarge", Jay immediately greeted Voight trying to keep the conversation light.

"Grandpa", Mia exclaimed jumping from her seat next to Jay and told the older man.

"Hey kid", Voight said as he picked her up and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mommy, didn't say you were coming", Mia said as she wrapped her arms around Hank's deck.

"I wanted to stop by and make sure my favorite granddaughter was doing good", he explained.

"Grandpa", Mia sighed. "I am your only granddaughter", she laughed while she slightly stumbled over the word 'granddaughter'.

"Mia, why don't you go grab some of the toys that you got today to show, Grandpa", Erin requested.

"Okay", Mia agreed as she was placed back down on the ground and ran off to her room.

"Get her some new clothes today too", Voight questioned turning to Erin.

"Yes, but she was way more interested in the toys Jay spoiled her on", Erin explained.

"What can I say I am a kid at heart", Jay laughed.

"Mommy, can you come help", Mia called out from the other room. Erin quickly left the kitchen and went to go help her daughter, leaving Jay and Voight to themselves. Along with some awkward silence.

"Look, Voight", Jay began to say to try and get rid of some of the tension between them.

"Save it Halstead. I know what you are doing here", Voight cut him off. "You care about Mia and want to make sure everything is okay, which it is", he began.

"You have obviously cared about Erin since the second I partnered you two up and I haven't quite wrapped my head around that. Maybe because you have never really told her how you felt", Voight speculated.

"How did you know all that", Jay questioned.

"I am not blind kid. I see the way you look at her. I saw the way you acted when Mia first went missing and then again when the case re-surfaced", Voight explained.

"But, you have to tell her. If there's one thing I know about Erin is that she likes to keep people out of her business and I think that for once you are going to be let in", he finished.

"Thank you sir", Jay barely got out before Voight began to speak again.

"But, this does not mean I am going to be all approving if you decide to act on whatever this is. It's going to take time", Voight explained. "If you act on it", he added.

"Ta da", Mia exclaimed as she came running from her room, interrupting Jay and Voight's conversation.

The little girl barreled in with two stuffed animals in one hand, a coloring book in the other, and a bright pink princess crown on her head.

"And this is only half of the stuff she got today", Erin reminded Hank.

"Well, it's nice to be spoiled sometimes, isn't it Mia", Hank said as Mia skipped over and climbed up to Jay's lap.

Mia nodded as she reached over and grabbed a card from the game she and Jay were playing earlier. "Daddy, come on let's finish the game", she said handing it to Jay.

"Grandpa, you can be the referee cause Daddy likes to cheat sometimes", Mia explained.

"Hey, don't throw me under the bust little girl. You are just too good at this came M&amp;M", Jay responded.

Mia giggled as she moved her piece of the game around just as the doorbell rang signaling the arrival for the pizza.

_xxx_

After dinner, Mia began to grow tired and immediately requested on Jay tucking her in to bed.

"What's going on with the case", Erin asked as soon as Jay and Mia disappeared into Mia's bedroom.

"It's only been a day, Erin", Voight stated.

"You can do a lot in a day, Voight. Everyone knows that", Erin countered quickly.

"He's in our custody still. Recovering from some injuries Halstead so graciously gave him", Voight explained just as Jay came back into the room.

"I only broke his nose", Jay defended himself.

"And a black eye and some various cuts and bruises", Hank added.

"He deserved it", Jay almost whispered to himself as he took a seat in the kitchen next to Voight.

"So, we can still interrogate him", Erin asked.

"Don't even think about it kid. I don't need you getting all gutsy and trying to get in on the interrogation", Voight quickly stated taking away any thoughts Erin had about interviewing her father.

"I just want to watch", Erin shot down any speculation he had.

"We will interrogate him tomorrow and you can watch, but no jumping in at any time", Voight lectured.

"Also, I think tomorrow would be a good time to bring Mia in for an interview", he added soon after.

Both Erin and Jay snapped their heads towards him, "But, it's only been a day", Erin questioned.

"And she's in good spirits and has been given a lot of love from you both", Voight explained looking between both detectives.

"I don't want to traumatize her", Erin said in barely a whisper.

"You won't. Antonio can take her statement and you can be in the room with her", Voight said.

Erin nodded her head in agreement at his words, knowing that it really was the best thing for her daughter. If they could move on from this now, they will have their whole lives ahead of them.

"I should get going", Voight began as he stood from his seat. "I will see you two tomorrow at the district", he finished.

Both detectives agreed with a nod of the head. Erin led Voight out of her apartment, only words of 'goodbye' being exchanged before Jay heard the front door close from the kitchen.

"He's never going to take a deal", Erin quickly stated as she came back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

Jay raised an eyebrow in her direction, indicating he wasn't entirely sure as to what she was talking about.

"My father. He won't take a deal", she clarified. "He will drag this out into one big long never ending process with a trial and witnesses and testimony", she babbled on.

"Erin", Jay stopped her abruptly before she could speak any further. "You can't think like that", he stated.

"You go in tomorrow and have Mia take her statement with Antonio and then if there is anything further we need to do, then we take it from there", he explained.

"You know you really do have your wise moments, Halstead", Erin joked.

"That's why I am here", Jay answered giving her a smile. "I should probably be heading out too, given I haven't been to my apartment in over 24 hours", he explained.

Erin smiled as she lead him out of the kitchen and towards the front door, "Thank you", she said as he stepped out into her hallway. "For everything", she elaborated.

"Of course", Jay smiled leaning against her door frame. "I like spending time with you two. Thanks for letting me tag along", he stated in return.

"Of course", she repeated his words giving him a smile.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right", Jay asked. He didn't really want to leave her and Mia. He wanted to stay, even it meant sleeping on her couch. Voight had basically given him the go ahead to act upon the feeling he has for Erin.

"Yes, you will see us both tomorrow", Erin answered as she eyed Jay. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. After all, even though she didn't say anything, she heard what Voight said to him.

Now, all she wanted to do was kiss him. He was so good with Mia, caring and thoughtful. Before Erin could even finish her unspoken thought his lips were on her's in a breathtaking kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Erin was pulled into his chest as they continued to kiss. After several minutes, they both began to run out of oxygen and Erin was on her tip toes dying for more, Jay pulled back.

"I..uh", Jay stumbled over his words as he held the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his arms.

Erin shook her head, "Just kiss me again, Halstead", she smiled equally matching his smirk.

Jay quickly obliged, taking a step back into her apartment, as Erin closed the door behind him. Before they both knew it, Erin was pressed against the wall and Jay slowly ran his hands down from her face to her shirt.

"How quiet can you be", Erin asked as she pulled away, immediately regretting it.

Jay shook his head teasingly, "I thought this was just a make out session. I am not quite sure I even want to take you to bed", he teased pressing her against him.

"You're lying, Halstead. I can read you like an open book", Erin smiled as she reached up and ran her hands from around his neck into his hair.

"I'm glad you can Lindsay", Jay stated as he lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter is extra long because of my unfortunate lack of updates. I don't have much to say about this chapter except that it will set the tone for a good amount of the story. Hopefully, you guys like where I am going with the rest of the story and will stay tuned. Please review :) **

Erin woke up the next morning thanks to the bright sunlight peeking right through her bedroom curtains. Turning her head, Erin couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as she eyed Jay sleeping peacefully next to her. He had his arm wrapped securely around her waist and one of her own legs was draped over his.

Last night had been amazing. Honestly, Erin couldn't believe she had waited this long to kiss her partner. Now that she had, there was no way she could ever go back.

After a few minutes lost in her own thoughts, Erin felt Jay stir next to her. Turning on her side, she carefully leaned up and gently began to pepper kisses on his neck.

Erin began to laugh quietly to herself as Jay let out a quiet moan and even with his eyes closed captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Somehow Jay's hands found her face and after a few moments, he pulled back and simply held her face in his hands.

"Good Morning", she whispered giving him a shy smile.

"Good Morning", Jay repeated tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Last night", Erin began to say. "Was Amazing", Jay finished her thought.

Jay watched as another shy smile came over her face. "Unless you disagree", Jay countered quickly after she didn't respond.

"You're scrabble game is quite impressive", Erin teased. "So, yes it was amazing", she said.

Jay couldn't help the smile that overtook his face as he kissed her again. "Let's just stay here today", he begged.

"I have to take Mia to the district and you have to go back to work", Erin explained laughing at him slightly.

"Mommy", Mia's voice suddenly called out from the hallway as she knocked on the door.

Erin and Jay quickly reacted to the sound of Mia outside by Erin reaching down and pulling on Jay's shirt.

"Hey, now I have nothing to wear", Jay whisper yelled.

"Here", Erin said as she threw a pair of Jay's sweatpants she had for some reason.

As soon as Jay had them on, Erin opened the door and scooped Mia into her arms causing her to giggle.

"Good Morning Little M", Erin cooed pressing raspberry kisses on her cheek as she sat back down on the bed next to Jay.

"Daddy! You're still here", Mia exclaimed as soon as she saw Jay.

"Morning M&amp;M", Jay greeted her as Mia jumped from Erin's arms and snuggled into Jay's chest.

"Why did you stay here", Mia asked curiously. "In mommy's bed", she added trying her best to whisper it to Jay.

Erin laughed quietly as she heard Mia talking to Jay, "It was a little too late for me to drive", he lied.

"Ohhh", Mia sighed as she wrapped her tiny arms around Jay's chest and snuggled further in.

"What are we gonna do today", she asked looking towards her mother.

"Well, Mia we are going to the district and you get to see all your uncles and Grandpa", Erin explained.

Mia looked away from her mother and seemed to hide her face in Jay's chest. Jay quickly looked up at Erin with concern in his eyes.

"Mia", Erin reached over and rubbed her back. "Baby, what's wrong", she asked.

Mia slowly lifted her head and both Erin and Jay noticed the tears in her eyes, "I just wanna stay home", she explained in little detail.

"All your uncles and Grandpa want to see you", Erin stated. "But, they are going to stare at me", Mia said in return.

"I will just slap them if they do", Jay added earning a slap from Erin causing Mia to laugh.

"Daddy and I will go and get you ice cream after we leave", Erin suddenly bribed her daughter.

"Deal", Mia happily obliged even after a little bit of hesitation. "Go get ready then", Erin requested.

Mia smiled as she jumped from Jay's arm and ran off to her room. "You must be really confident that Voight is going to give me another day off", Jay smiled as he reached over trying to pull Erin into his lap.

"He knows you want to be there for her", Erin explained. "That doesn't mean he automatically likes me, Er", Jay said raising an eyebrow towards her.

Erin couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face as the unfamiliar nickname left his lips. It was simple, yet sweet. It gave her more confidence that she meant something to him. Leaning down gently, she planted a sweet kiss to his lips.

"What was that for", he asked equally matching her goofy smile. "I like when you call me that", Erin answered biting her lip gently.

"Er", he questioned earning a shy nod from the beautiful woman sitting on his lap. "Add it to the list of things that please you then", Jay answered before kissing her.

_xxx_

On the way to the district, Mia was full of things to tell Jay and Erin, including her dream last night and trying to pick a favorite ice cream flavor once she completed whatever task she had to do.

As Erin drove and Mia spoke, Jay glanced towards Erin at a stop light and noticed her hands were slightly shaking. He should have noticed it earlier with her hesitation as to what to wear or how she changed the radio station constantly.

Making a quick decision, Jay reached over and gently intertwined her hand in his. He wasn't sure what last night meant. By her actions this morning, she obviously didn't regret anything that happened.

Mia gasped as Erin turned into the district parking lot. "It all looks the same", she exclaimed. "All the police cars and the sign is still the same", Mia pointed out as she pressed her face to the glass.

"Daddy, do you still have all my pictures taped to the inside of your desk", Mia asked as Erin parked the car in the lot.

"And your markers, crayons, and coloring books", Jay almost laughed at her excitement.

"Then I wanna color", Mia exclaimed opening up the car door. "Mia Lindsay, you have to wait for us", Erin called out as she opened up the car door.

Just as she was about to get out, Erin felt Jay gently squeeze her hand, "You know in order for me to get out of the car, you have to let go of me", she laughed.

Jay laughed as he brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. "That's your last one now, since we are at the district", Erin teased not being able to hold back the blush that filled her face.

"Woah. Woah. That wasn't even a good one", Jay teased in return as Erin got out of the car.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on! Let's go", Mia exclaimed from outside the car. "Come on, Jay", Erin smiled as she shut the door.

Jay couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Just her actions in the car gave him some reassurance that last night wasn't some one time thing.

Once Jay got out of the car, Mia grabbed both Erin and Jay's hands as they walked into the precinct. "I am going to go scare Sergeant Platt", Mia whispered as she ran towards the front desk.

"Definite mood change from this morning", Jay noticed. "She did always like to mess with Platt", Erin laughed lightly.

Both adults watched as Mia leaned up on her tip toes and began to ding the small bell Trudy had on her desk. At the sudden noise, Trudy looked up, not spying little Mia, and saw Jay and Erin standing there.

"I wonder who that could be", Platt said as she caught onto the fact it was the return of Mia Lindsay.

Mia couldn't resist giggling as she tried to hide from the desk sergeant. "Is that Mia Lindsay I spy", Platt exclaimed as she came out from behind her desk.

"Surprise", Mia exclaimed as she ran towards Trudy and hugged her as tight as possible.

"I've really missed you kid", Trudy said trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "Hey, while you're here you gotta come check out the new snack machine", she explained setting Mia back down on the ground.

"Can I mommy", Mia asked turning to Erin. "Maybe in a little bit. We have to go see Grandpa", Erin explained.

"Okay", Mia replied sadly. "See you later, Sergeant Platt", she said before walking towards Jay and raising her arms to be picked up.

Erin buzzed them in quickly while Jay carried Mia up the steps, "Can I scare everyone else", she asked Jay.

"Unfortunately M&amp;M, I think they are all expecting you", Jay explained causing Maggie's joyful smile to turn into a frown.

"But, that doesn't mean you can't make a grand entrance", he said getting her to smile once again.

With that bright smile still on her face, Mia got down from Jay's arms and walked the rest of the way into the district. Once she got there and saw everyone on their computers, Mia looked around not sure what do since they were not seeming to notice her.

"I am here", she suddenly exclaimed. Everyone's heads quickly snapped up from whatever they were doing and saw Mia standing there, as sassy as ever, with her hands on her hips.

"Mia", everyone in the unit exclaimed simultaneously as they got up from their seats and wrapped her up in a giant group hug.

"I can't breathe", Mia suddenly stated as she was lifted into the air and then quickly set back down.

"It's good to see you munchkin", Antonio teased. "I am not a munchkin anymore! I am almost four and a half", Mia exclaimed holding up four fingers.

"Yeah, Antonio get it right", Adam teased the older detective getting approval from Mia.

"Mia Lindsay. Are you not going to come say hello to me", Voight suddenly announced.

"Hi Grandpa", Mia sighed as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Look, guys it's Jay", Adam teased as he wrapped his arm around his friend. "Where the hell have you been hiding", he asked.

"Language, Ruzek", Erin lectured as she walked over to her desk to check her messages.

"How's she doing", Adam asked as we followed Jay to his desk.

"Erin or Mia", Jay asked. "Both, I guess", Adam shrugged as Mia came from Voight's office over to Jay.

"Both are doing great", Jay smirked as Mia came over and sat on his lap.

"Daddy, I wanna color", Mia demanded as she looked around his desk. Jay opened up the drawer where he had secretly kept all of Mia's doodles and coloring tools. Mia immediately lit up with a bright smile as she chose her favorite coloring book, crayons, and got to work.

"You know Voight wants you and Olinsky in the interrogation today, right", Adam suddenly whispered in Jay's ear.

Jay shot him a look of disbelief, but before he could say anything Voight came out of his office. "Alright, everyone you know the plans. Olinsky and Halstead with me. Antonio and Ruzek please take Erin and Mia to the breakroom", Hank announced.

"I don't wanna go, Daddy", Mia said as she dropped her crayons sadly. Jay looked up and signaled Erin over at the sights and sounds of the sad child.

"Mia, you can bring your crayons in the breakroom and color while we talk, okay", Erin explained as she bent down to her daughter's height.

Mia glanced down towards her mother briefly and then towards her father, "Fine", she agreed sadly.

"Don't worry M&amp;M. It's going to be over before you know it and then chocolate chocolate chip ice cream", Jay promised her as she got down from his lap.

"With extra sprinkles", Mia added her smile widening. "With tons of extra sprinkles", Jay exaggerated.

Erin smiled as Mia happily agreed with Jay's bribe and grabbed her coloring books to take to the breakroom. "You good", he asked as he stood.

"I am ready to pull it off like a band aid", Erin stated through the fakest smile she could possibly pull off.

Jay reached down and squeezed her hand gently before taking off to the interrogation room and Erin went to the break room. Mia was already comfortable in her seat with her coloring books while Antonio and Adam were waiting on Erin.

"Alright, Mia, we only have a few questions for you", Antonio started off the interview. "When Mommy found you in the basement, is that where you always stayed", he began.

Mia shook her head simply, "That's where you would go when you did something bad", she explained.

"What did you do", Adam asked bluntly immediately earning the evil eye from Erin.

"I stole some cookies from the kitchen when we aren't supposed to have any snacks", Mia explained.

"Did you eat a lot", Adam asked. "Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. But, no snacks", Mia stated.

Erin began to understand now why Mia had such an unusual sweet tooth when she arrived home. She had been deprived some of the most childish things.

"How about T.V", Antonio asked. "He told us T.V. rots our brains and that we shouldn't watch it. But, when he wasn't around we did and then if he caught us we went to the basement", Mia whispered.

"Who's he, Mia", Antonio asked. Mia didn't answer as she continued to color.

"Look I didn't even color outside the lines, Mommy", Mia exclaimed showing her mother her perfectly colored flowers.

"Did you have any friends in the house, Mia", Antonio asked. "My best friends were twins", Mia suddenly exclaimed a smile coming to her face.

"Their names are Hailey and Hannah. They are almost identical", she explained.

Antonio, Adam, and Erin each exchanged looks towards each other. They knew exactly who Mia was talking about. The two girls they saved from the first house had been with Mia earlier. It was now obvious that Sean Lindsay had been transporting the kids from his home to Clark's home.

"I'll be right back", Adam stood and went off to the interrogation room to tell Voight the news.

"We shared a bedroom", Mia smiled as she put down her crayons, noticing Adam's absence. "Do you know where they are Mommy", she asked.

"Yeah, we do baby", Erin said as she stroked her hair gently.

"Where are they", Mia asked anxiously. "Can we go visit. Their my best friends and they went away before you came", she explained.

"Mia, you and your mommy can go visit them once you finish answering these questions", Antonio stated.

Mia sighed as she put her head in her hands and waited for the next question, "What do you remember about the day you were taken from home", Antonio asked.

Mia shoved her head into her hands on the table at the question, "I was sleeping", she explained briefly.

"Do you remember anything other than that, Mia", Antonio began to slightly press her.

Mia shook her head as she lifted it from the table and Erin noticed tears threatening to spill. "I don't remember a lot", she said sniffling back some tears.

"Could you describe the person that took you", Antonio continued.

"I don't want to talk about it", she began to cry.

"Antonio", Erin tried to cut him off. "Erin, I have to ask these questions. I am sorry", he apologized.

"I don't want to talk about it", Mia repeated again. "I don't want to get taken away again", she cried.

As those words left her mouth, there were now full blown tears and there was no stopping them. "Mia, maybe you could", Antonio began.

"NO! I don't want to talk anymore", Mia exclaimed as she ran out of the break room and towards Jay's desk.

"I am sorry, Erin", Antonio apologized as Erin stood to find her daughter.

Erin plastered on the best fake smile she could pull off before turning her back on her coworker. "Mia, sweetie", Erin whispered in a soft voice.

"Get Daddy", Mia demanded from her hiding place under Jay's desk. "I want Daddy", she repeated.

Erin felt her heart sink into her chest as she stood and walked towards the interrogation room. Of course the only person she wanted to talk to was Jay. It may not be true in Mia's world, but Erin believed Mia blamed her for all this.

When she arrived to the interrogation room, Erin took in the sight of three men who meant the world to her all sitting around her father.

"I don't understand why all you want to talk about is Mia, detectives", Sean Lindsay stated. "There were plenty of other kids", he explained.

"Because that's how you started this whole operation", Olinsky fired back in a cool demeanor.

"You took Mia and then realized 'God that was easy so why don't grab another kid'. And another. And another", Alvin continued.

Sean Lindsay replaced his once confused look for a smug smile, "Why decide to sell almost all of them except Mia", Jay asked.

"Because Mia is my granddaughter, detective. I couldn't give her up like she's last weeks trash. She's a very special little girl", he smiled.

"Don't call her that", Erin's voice suddenly filled the interrogation room as she stood at the doorway. "You have no right to call her that", she spat.

"Erin", Jay tried to calm her as she took a step further into the room.

"**You **took her away from me and **you **took a year of her life away from her", Erin began to yell. "And guess what she's never going to be the same again all thanks to you", she yelled trying her best to fight Jay to get in the room.

"Come on Erin", Jay said as he got a firm grip on her and lead her out of the room.

"Nice to see you too, Erin", Sean almost laughed as the two left the room.

Once Jay dragged Erin out, she yanked away from his grasp and walked down the hallway. "What's going on", Jay asked before she got too far away.

"He changed her. He deprived her of so many childish things and now she's afraid, Jay. She won't even go near me. She's hiding under your desk because she knows that I am to blame. If I had just locked the window or not denied her the opportunity to sleep with me this wouldn't have happened", Erin began to sob.

"She would still be the same", she sobbed as Jay wrapped his arms around her. Gently rubbing her back, Jay listened as her breaths became even and the crying subsided.

Lifting her head from his chest, Jay lightly grabbed Erin's face so she was looking at him. "In the past couple of days, I have seen the Mia I love. She's happy, healthy, and wants to do everything a four year old would want", he began.

"She does not blame you, Er", he stated clearly. "Don't ever think that for a second. It's going to take time. And maybe today wasn't the best day for questioning. But, that's nothing a little ice cream can't fix", he finished getting her to laugh lightly.

"I am going to tell Voight we are taking the rest of the day to ourselves and then I will be there to get Mia out of her cave", Jay explained.

Erin nodded as he swiped away the last set of tears falling from her eyes. Leaning forward, Jay pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before she walked down the hallway.

As soon as he turned around, Jay saw Voight standing in the hallway. "I, uh", he began to stutter.

"Go home, Halstead", he demanded not even giving Jay a moment to get any words out. "Take care of them", he finished before turning back into the interrogation room.

Jay was almost frozen as Voight left the hallway. He had just seen him kiss his pseudo daughter and Jay wasn't beaten to a pulp. Voight approved.

When Jay made it back to the main unit, he immediately took in the sight of Erin standing by his desk. She pointed towards the underneath of his desk as Jay walked towards it.

"Mia", Jay said gently as he bent down to sit by his desk where Mia was hiding underneath.

"You know, princesses don't hide in caves. That's usually the dragon's job", he smiled.

Mia turned her head as she looked at Jay and swiped a few tears away, "I don't want to answer any more questions", she explained.

Jay sighed as he crouched down some more and got under his desk as best he could, "I know and you don't have to", he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Mia sniffled away a few more tears as she curled into Jay's side, "But what I would like you to do is get out from your cave and give mommy a hug", he told her.

"She's feeling kind of sad and just wants to give you as much love as I want to give you", Jay said as Mia looked up at him.

"I love you guys", she whispered giving him a small smile. "We love you too, Mia", Jay said as he kissed her forehead gently.

Mia smiled as she came out from under the desk and ran into Erin arms. Erin was a bit taken back as Mia clinged to her. "I am sorry", she whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, baby. Just now that I do love you, okay", Erin said as Mia gave her a big smile.

"I love you too", she repeated.

"Daddy, let's go get ice cream", she demanded.

"Yes Ma'am", Jay fake saluted towards Mia as she giggled and they all left the district.

_xxx_

Hank leaned back in his chair as he looked at not only Mia's file but dozens of other kids and Sean Lindsay's mug shot.

"He didn't take the deal", Olinsky asked as he came to Hank's office doorway.

"You were in the room, Al", Hank said as he shook his head and dropped another file on his desk. "In a few months, this case will go to trial and Mia is just going to be even more traumatized than she was today", he sighed.

"What's with Jay and Erin today", Olinsky asked as he sat down. "They seem closer than usual", he noticed.

"I gave Jay my blessing", Hank said rubbing his forehead.

"Good for you", Olinsky said with a smile.

"You're going to have to continuously remind me that", Hank sighed.

"Erin's happy, Hank. That's what you and Camille always wanted for her", Alvin tried to point out.

"I need her to be happier for a little longer. All this stuff with Mia is going to just mess it up", Hank explained.

"Than we will protect them from whatever is going to happen in the next couple months", Alvin decided.

Picking up Mia's file, Hank looked at the smiling girl in the picture, "Yea. We will protect them", he decided.

_xxx_

The credits of yet another _House of Cards _episode rolled onto Erin's television screen as she was tucked into Jay's side. Mia had gone to sleep, by request, in Erin's bed after the events of today, so now it was Jay and Erin bingeing good television.

"Another one", Jay asked looking down at her. "Yeah, why not", Erin smiled as he hit the next episode.

The theme song played as Erin took glance at Jay. He was tracing soothing patterns on her back while focusing on the television screen and yet Erin didn't understand.

"You keep coming back", she blurted out her thoughts. Jay picked up the remote and paused the television at her question.

"What", he asked, giving her a confused look.

"I attack you sexually, I yell at you outside of interrogation, and yet you keep coming back", she explained.

"We've only had sex once", she began earning an eye brow raise and a dirty grin from Jay. "You know what I mean", she said slapping his chest "If I had yelled at anyone else today they wouldn't have come back. It would have just been a one night stand. A mistake", Erin continued.

"You're not a mistake, Er", Jay made sure she understood. "You want to know why I keep coming back", he asked as she nodded.

"Because the first time I saw you I knew 'one day I am going to get Erin Lindsay to fall in love with me'", he began making her laugh.

"I met Mia, you and I became better friends, and then I completely knew that if I ever made my move I was never going to let you go", he explained.

"Well, you and Mia. I wasn't going to let either of you go", Jay finished looking down at the grin that consumed Erin's face.

"So, this is your master plan of making me fall in love with you", Erin laughed.

Jay laughed in return as he tucked some fallen pieces of hair behind her ear, "How am I doing", he asked.

"Pretty damn good", Erin answered leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't know how long it's been, but it's obviously been too long! I, of course, apologize for the extremely long hiatus between chapters. I can't say my updates are going to be super regular, but I am going to try my best while balancing school. Now that Chicago PD is unfortunately on hiatus, I have been dying to write and I actually ****succeeded! **

**On the bright side, this season of Chicago PD has been absolutely amazing! Between the amazing acting, breath taking action, and did I mention those Linstead scenes?! Since I am not as active on here (but am going to try to be), follow me on twitter ( queenoflinstead) for weekly updates on all things Chicago PD :) **

**Back to this story...I dedicated majority of this week to writing this chapter and I am super pleased with it and I hope you guys are too. Please feel free to leave a review and if you have an idea for a story you want to see feel free to send a PM with a request! Love you all :)**

It had been about a week and a half since Mia was questioned by Antonio and Erin had the small breakdown in interrogation. Since then Jay hadn't left their side and barely left their apartment. There was one time when he left to change his clothes, after not being home in almost three days, and was about to stay home just for the night when he got a text from Erin asking when he would be back.

Jay didn't mind staying with Erin and Mia. He actually loved it and it was also the thing he specifically told Voight he would do. Except now, the small thing making Jay want to go home was Erin's sleep talking.

"Mia get back here", Erin exclaimed in her sleep. Jay immediately rolled over when he heard her begin to speak. Taking a peek at the clock, Jay silently thanked god it was eight o'clock. There were nights when he was awoken by her talking at nearly 3 am.

Voight had also given both of them all of their vacation days, which totalled up to almost two months. They both promised they won't need more than two weeks to get Mia settled in a school Erin didn't want to send her to.

Gently scooting towards Erin, Jay wrapped his arm gently around her waist and pressed a kiss against her spine. Erin began to stir as Jay released his hold and propped his head on his elbow against the pillow.

"Good Morning", he said as she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Are you watching me sleep", Erin asked before he gently kissed her on the lips. "You're one of those creepy people who watches people sleep", she laughed slightly.

"No, I just woke up before you", Jay answered kissing her again. "And you look beautiful when you sleep", he smiled.

Erin smiled as she watched him swipe a piece of hair out of her face. "You may also talk in your sleep", he confessed.

Erin immediately pulled back from his hold as her mouth hung open, "I do not", she gasped.

"You do", Jay slightly laughed. Erin shot him a nasty look, which Jay quickly swiped away with a kiss.

"I think it's actually really cute", Jay clarified kissing her again. Erin quickly pulled back looking at Jay like a sad puppy.

"Well, you need to shave", she huffed sitting up in bed.

"Hey, I haven't been back to my apartment in at least a week", Jay complained.

"Buy a razor to keep here", Erin shot back at him as she turned her back to check her phone

"Is Erin Lindsay allowing me to bring one of my belongings into her apartment", he teased.

Erin quickly turned around and saw the sly grin on his face. He was always bringing up her commitment phobia. "You need a razor, Jay", she played off his comment.

"I will show you want I need", Jay teased as he reached over and grabbed her waist, pulling her away from the end of the bed and into his chest.

Erin immediately burst into a uncommon fit of giggles as Jay tickled her sides and began to kiss her cheeks. "Okay! Okay", she exclaimed getting him to stop.

Jay planted one last kiss on her lips as he hovered over her and she placed her hands on either side of his face. "This really needs to go", she patted his cheeks covered in scruf.

"Once you stop sleeping talking I will shave", he responded getting Erin to scrunch her nose in disapproval.

"I am pretty sure you made that up", she teased.

"Oh are you", Jay laughed swiping strands of hair out of her face. "Uh, yeah", Erin answered trying her best not to break out into giggles again.

"Well, this is definitely not made up", Jay said before planting his lips on hers as she let loose her laughter.

All of sudden, there was a knock on the bedroom door followed by Mia's voice filled with sleep asking if she could come in.

"Come in munchkin", Erin answered as Mia opened the door and dragged herself onto her parents bed. Before Jay or Erin could even ask her how she slept, Mia face planted on the bed and buried herself under the covers.

"Sleep well M&amp;M", Jay asked as Mia scooted towards him. Erin's heart melted as she watched her daughter curl up against him and nod her head.

"What are we doing today", Mia asked through a yawn. Every day had been filled with activities up until the moment Mia was put to bed. Whether it was going to the park or staying home and watching a movie, Jay and Erin filled Mia's day to the brim with activities. Erin called it 'trying to get Mia acclimated to the real world', but Jay knew that she really just wanted to distract her from everything else that was going on. After all in a few months, they would be facing a trial and Mia may have to testify.

"You are going to visit your friends. What were their names again", Jay began.

"HAILEY AND HANNAH", Mia suddenly exclaimed standing up to jump up and down on the bed.

Both Jay and Erin burst into laughter as Mia jumped up and down on the bed. Once she stopped she landed flat on Jay's chest causing him to grown.

"Ew! Daddy you need to shave", she complained crawling out from his embrace.

Erin immediately started laughing as Jay looked at his pseudo daughter in disbelief that she said the same thing her mother had.

"You Lindsay girls are going to kill me"

_xxx_

About two hours later, Erin and Jay sat in the playroom at DCFS watching Mia play with her two best friends. They had gone from dressing up as princesses to playing with barbies in the past two hours. Out of all the things Mia had done since she had returned, this is the happiest both Jay and Erin had seen her. They would never even guess such a wonderful friendship between three little girls would come from something so bad.

"Excuse me", a woman's voice suddenly interrupted the peaceful silence Jay and Erin had settled themselves into in the playroom.

"You must be Mia's parents", the woman smiled as Jay and Erin turned around. "I am Helen. I have been looking after Hailey and Hannah during their time here at DCFS", she explained sitting next to Erin.

"It's nice to meet you", Jay responded holding out his hand to exchange a handshake with the social services worker.

"And you as well", Helen smiled towards Jay and Erin. "Hailey and Hannah have talked nonstop about your daughter. She is beautiful", she continued.

"Thank you", Erin smiled politely as she watched over Mia in the distance.

"I am really glad you came here to visit. It will definitely put the girls in a better mood", Helen commented.

"Are their parents coming any time soon", Jay asked.

"They were notified about two days ago. They moved from Chicago to New York six months after the girls were taken when they were one. Last I heard they were on the next flight out", Helen explained.

"They have another child now who had no idea they had two older twin sisters out there", she continued sadly. Suddenly, the shrill ring of a cell phone filled the room and Helen politely excused herself to answer it.

"Mommy! Daddy", Mia suddenly exclaimed as she came running over with her friends trailing behind her.

"Can Hailey and Hannah come over to our house so I can show them my room", she asked sweetly.

"My favorite color is purple", one of the twins responded while the other one was mesmerized by a barbie she had in her hand.

"Actually Mia, Hailey and Hannah have to be somewhere soon so we will have to cut this play date short", Helen announced returning to Jay and Erin's seat in the playroom.

As the girls begged for more time to play, Jay turned around to face the social worker, "Their parents got the earliest possible flight. They just landed", Ellen explained before Jay could ask.

"Do they remember that they even have parents", Jay asked concerned.

Helen shook her head sadly, "This will be the first real time they meet their parents", she explained.

Jay turned back around and watched as Mia explained something to Erin while her friends added to the conversation. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Mia didn't remember a single thing. It would destroy Erin and if he was being completely honest, it would destroy him.

"Alright girls say goodbye to Mia", Helen announced. Both of the twins began to tear up before Mia wrapped them both up in a hug and reminded them she would be back soon.

Hailey and Hannah said their good-byes before Helen took them off to their room. "What are we going to do now", Mia asked as both of her parents stood and she lifted her arms to be held by Jay.

"I think I am going to go back to my apartment", Jay announced as he picked up Mia.

Erin immediately looked towards Jay with a shocked expression on her face. "It's only a couple blocks from here and I haven't been there in a week. They probably think I am dead", he explained.

"We can drive you over there", Erin smiled lightly as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, Daddy I wanna go to your house", Mia said cuddling into his neck gently.

"Well, I have to shower and stuff. Plus, like I said it's just a couple blocks away. I will walk", Jay said as he set Mia down by the side of the car.

Erin frowned at the idea as Mia walked over and gave Jay a big hug, "You are going to come back home right, Daddy", she asked.

"Of course, M&amp;M. I am just going to shave like you asked me", he reminded her.

"Okay", Mia laughed as she released Jay and went to get in the car.

"Are you okay", Erin asked placing her hands on his face. "You know, you can just shower at my house", she offered not even hiding her smirk.

"I have to handle some things as tempting as that offer sounds", Jay smiled.

"Alright well don't be too late", Erin smiled before kissing him.

"Oh trust me. I won't", Jay returned her smile.

As Erin walked back to the car, Mia peeked her head out of the window, "Bye Daddy! Love you", she waved.

"Love you too M&amp;M"

_xxx_

"Mama", Mia called out as she stood in her room getting her pajamas on. Erin quickly ran from the kitchen where dinner was cooking to check on her daughter.

"What's going on Little M", she asked peeking her head in.

Mia stood on her tip toes looking at some pictures on her dresser. There was one of her as a newborn in Voight's arms, a copy of the picture Erin kept on her dresser of them in the park, and the picture of Jay and Mia asleep on the couch.

"You and Daddy need a new picture", she confirmed turning towards her mother.

Erin laughed slightly as she picked some toys off the ground in Mia's room, "Why do you say that", she asked sitting on her bed.

"Because we don't have any pictures as a family", Mia explained.

Erin couldn't even hide the smile that spread across her face. The fact that Mia noticed the same thing she had in the past couple weeks made her heart soar. The three of them had become the little family she always wanted.

"And you kiss Daddy a lot", Mia commented taking Erin out of her daze.

"MIA ROSE", Erin exclaimed as she threw a pillow at her daughter causing her to explode into a fit of giggles.

"You do", she smiled as she climbed up on the bed and curled up next to her mother.

"Well maybe I have a crush on Daddy", Erin admitted.

"I think you love him", Mia whispered quietly as she picked up one of your stuffed animals. "And he loves you too", she added after a minute of thinking.

Erin smiled as she wrapped Mia up even tighter in her arms and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Our secret, okay", she said.

Mia pretended to seal her lips just as there was a knock on the door. "DADDY", she exclaimed running from her room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy", she chanted the whole way to the door as Erin followed behind her. Mia stepped up on a small stool near the door and peeked through the peephole confirming that it was Jay.

"Daddy", Mia finally stopped as she opened the door and launched herself into Jay's arms.

"Woah M&amp;M! Miss me much", Jay asked. Mia removed her head from the crook of his neck and came face to face with Jay.

"MOMMY! DADDY WEARS GLASSES", Mia exclaimed suddenly as she removed the frames from Jay's face.

Jay laughed as he carried Mia into Erin's kitchen and Mia put Jay's glasses on her face. "Woah Daddy! You're blind", she exaggerated.

"I didn't know you wore glasses", Erin smiled as Jay set Mia down on the barstool.

"Yeah without them I would be 'blind", Jay said as he left Mia to fool with his glasses.

"And I ran out of contacts, so I had no choice", he continued as he wrapped his arms around Erin waist in the kitchen.

"Oh and you shaved", Erin smiled as she placed her hands on his nearly hairless cheeks.

"Yeah, so now you have to stop sleep talking", Jay said kissing her cheek gently.

"How many fingers am I holding up", Mia suddenly asked as Erin and Jay looked at her with his glasses on.

"Ten", Jay lied.

"NO! FOUR", Mia exclaimed putting her hands on her face in disapproval. Jumping off the stool, Mia came over to Erin and Jay in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be blind like Daddy aren't I", she stated sadly fixing Jay's glasses.

"You have my eyes, don't worry baby", Erin said tucking a few pieces of Mia's hair behind her ear. "For now, why don't you go wash your hands because dinner is ready", she finished taking the glasses off of Mia's face before she skipped to the bathroom.

Just as Jay went to take them back, Erin gave him a smug smile as she put them on, "Hmm. You're not that blind", she stated.

"I like those better on you", Jay commented as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Erin couldn't hide her smile as she pulled away.

"Are you okay", Erin asked softly taking in every detail of his face.

Jay nodded, but knew Erin was looking for more of a concrete answer. "After hearing about the twins situation, I started to imagine what it would have been like if that was Mia's case", he began.

"What if she came back and had no clue this was her life? It would be like starting completely over. Then I started feeling selfish because I started to think about myself. She would have no idea who I was. I mean I am not even her father, Erin", Jay trailed off.

"Stop", Erin demanded picking up both of his hands. "We are so lucky that didn't happen. We, Jay", she clarified.

"Mia calls you 'Daddy' for a reason. She loves you, she's healthy, and overjoyed to be back with her family. That's our miracle, okay", Erin finished.

"I always knew you were wise, Lindsay", Jay teased as Erin broke out into a big smile.

"And now with these glasses, I am even better" Erin laughed as Jay stole them from her, then gave her quick kiss.

"No more kisses. It's time to eat", Mia exclaimed as she came into the kitchen.

Erin laughed as she turned to serve dinner and Jay took a seat next to Mia at the counter. Just like a family.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh come on Jay, it's a harmless breakfast", Erin said as she entered her closet and searched for a shirt to wear.

"Yeah, but it's at Voight's", Jay answered as he paced. He heard Erin laugh as he stopped pacing and stood in the middle of her room. Well, maybe it should be considered their room.

When he went back to his apartment a week ago, Jay officially signed his apartment over to his brother, Will. Will didn't ask any questions, just accepted his brother's offer and took the keys from him. Jay, of course, kept the spare key because all of his clothes and other personal items were there. Now, all he had to do was wait for Erin to officially ask him to move in.

Maybe he was being too cocky and he would have to move back to his apartment. Afterall, he and Erin had only been together for a little over a month. But, he was always at her house and it just made sense. Mia already loved having Jay there, because of all the time they got to spend together, and Jay assumed Erin liked when he was there as well. But, with all of her commitment phobia issues, Jay didn't know what she was thinking about this new found relationship they had and when the right time to ask her about moving in would be.

"Jay", Erin's voice suddenly snapped him away from his thoughts.

Jay quickly shook his head coming back to reality and saw Erin standing in her bathroom with her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you hear anything I just said", she asked.

"No, I'm sorry", Jay apologized as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I said that Voight specifically asked for all three of use to come to breakfast today", Erin as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Sure, it had only been a month, but Erin could say for certain that Jay was her boyfriend. She may not say it out loud, but it's what she thought. They spent double the time together now that they were a couple. Plus, with this initiation by Voight to have breakfast with all three of them, Erin was confident for once in her life that this relationship could work out for the better.

"Yeah, but it's Voight. He's never been my biggest fan. Especially when it comes to you and me", Jay explained.

"Well, now he has no choice", Erin smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek gently.

"Please tell me there aren't going to be any guns", Jay asked as Erin went back to the sink to fix her makeup.

"It's Sunday morning breakfast, Jay. Stop freaking out", Erin laughed. Jay showed no emotion as he raised his eyebrow, knowing she was dancing around the question.

"There's no guns stashed under the kitchen table, if that's what you're asking", she answered him.

"Yes, that's what I am asking", Jay said causing Erin to let out a throaty laugh that made her smile from ear to ear and made Jay smile just as big.

"Can I come in", Mia asked suddenly as she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come on in, M&amp;M", Jay answered as Mia came skipping in and jumped on top of the bed next to Jay. Immediately Mia cuddled into his side, wrapping her tiny arms around him in a hug.

"Daddy, you coming with us to Grandpa's", she asked looking up at him with the big puppy dog eyes that made Jay's heart melt.

Jay suddenly heard Erin clear her throat as she looked up at him raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Yes. Of course I'm coming", he answered not breaking eye contact with Erin as she broke out into a smile.

"Yeah! You get to try Grandpa's favorite chocolate chip pancakes. They're my favorite", Mia exclaimed.

"Alright, you two are making me hungry", Erin said as she turned off the light in her bathroom and walked out into the bedroom, standing at the foot of her bed. Mia quickly stood up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother as Erin placed a kiss against her cheek.

"Are we ready to go", Erin asked looking over at Jay. Jay nodded as he stood up from the bed and stood next to Erin.

"Let me guess you're driving", Jay teased as Mia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to be picked up.

"You know me too well", Erin smiled as she kissed his cheek quickly and then left the room with Jay and Mia following behind.

_xxx_

The ride over to Voight's was full of Mia's chatter about the dream she had and how she couldn't wait to see her room at Hank's, which was actually Erin's childhood room. Fifteen minutes later, Erin pulled into Hank's driveway and immediately noticed Jay's leg anxiously bouncing up and down.

"Hey", Erin said as she placed a gentle hand on Jay's knee. "This is going to be fine. You work with Hank every day", she tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, but this is his house Erin. Remember, he pretty much threatened my life if I even looked at you when we were first partners", Jay explained.

"And now we are dating. This could be his master plan to throw me in a river. Mia. Erin. It's been fun", he finished hearing Mia giggle in the passenger seat.

"Daddy", Mia groaned as she unbuckled her seat and climbed in between Erin and Jay. "Grandpa would never do that cause you're my daddy and we're a family", she explained.

"Right", Mia asked turning her head towards Erin.

"Correct, Mia", Erin said. "Now, let's go inside before Hank grows suspicious", she said as she got out of the car.

Erin jumped out of the car while Jay got out and opened the passenger door for Mia as she reached up and he lifted her into his arms. Erin was the first to climb the steps and knock on the door, with Jay and Mia following behind her.

"No key this time", Jay teased as Erin turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Grandpa", Mia suddenly exclaimed as she saw Hank standing in the doorway.

Hank smiled as he opened the door and let all three of them in. Erin wrapped Hank in a hug as she entered the foyer. Jay set Mia down as Hank extended his hand for a handshake.

"Glad you could make it, Halstead", Hank said as Jay shook his hand.

"Well, Mia wouldn't stop talking about your famous chocolate chip pancakes", Jay said surprisingly causing Hank to laugh.

"You did make them right", Mia asked as she hung from Hank's shirt.

"Well you remember our tradition don't you, Mia", Hank asked as he looked down at her. Mia nodded her head with excitement as she realized what Hank was talking about.

"I get to stir the batter", Mia stated with a bright smile on her face.

"Better get in there so we can eat", Hank explained as he lead Mia into the kitchen leaving Erin and Jay alone.

"See, this isn't that bad", Erin said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jay let a weary smile spread across his face at Erin's words. "Look, I just want you here cause not only did Voight ask you here, but Mia wants you here and you mean a lot to her", she explained.

"And you mean a lot to me", Erin added watching as Jay's weary smile began to brighten. Erin couldn't help the smile that spread her as Jay bent down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You mean a lot to me too", Jay said as he stood up straight again and brushed a piece of hair from Erin's face.

"So much so, I came to Voight's home with you for breakfast", Jay lightly teased "Pretty big deal if you ask me", he finished as Erin shook her head laughing.

"Hey, you two! Mia has the pancakes on the griddle. You're going to miss them if you don't get in here", Hank called out from the kitchen.

"Come on. I am not missing out on this", Jay said as he grabbed Erin's hand and brought her into the kitchen.

_xxx_

"Mia, you better slow down there or you're not going to have dessert tonight", Erin lectured as she watched her daughter eat her fourth chocolate chip pancake.

"You look like a real M&amp;M, M&amp;M", Jay teased as Mia looked up to show her parents and grandfather the chocolate mess she had created on her face.

Gently Jay took his napkin and wiped it over Mia's face as her face shook with laughter. Erin and Hank couldn't help but laugh at Jay's attempt to clean Mia's face, a struggle the both had experienced even when Mia was an infant.

"So, how have things been at the district", Erin asked turning her attention towards Hank.

"Have you caught all the bad guys", Mia suddenly piped up as she finished off one of her pancakes.

"We have definitely been catching all the bad guys, but it's definitely different without your parents there, Mia", Hank explained.

"Because they're the best detectives in the world right", Mia asked stumbling over the word 'detectives' as she spoke.

"I would say they're pretty good", Hank confirmed her beliefs.

Mia smiled as she wiped her face off one last time, climbed off of her seat, and over to Jay's where she sat on his lap.

"But, we do need you guys back soon. Not that you're running out of vacation days it's just different without my two best detectives around", Hank continued to explain.

"Best detective, Daddy", Mia exclaimed as she pressed her hands against Jay's cheeks causing him to laugh.

"So, care to give me any status on when you plan on returning to work", Hank asked.

"We are touring a preschool near the district tomorrow", Erin announced. "Mia's going to come with us so she can see what it's like. Right, M", she continued looking towards Mia.

Mia nodded her head as she leaned it up against Jay's chest. "Mommy showed me pictures of the school. They have a big playground", she said smiling.

Hank smiled at his granddaughter's small joy over something as petty as being able to play on a playground with other kids. He was so happy Mia was back home with Erin and Jay. He never imagined that thought would be running through his mind. Here were the four them all together enjoying a breakfast together, like a real family. This was exactly what Hank wanted for Erin, but he never imagined it with Halstead.

When Jay had first entered the unit, Hank kept a close eye on him making sure that he didn't even attempt to enter in a relationship with Erin. What Hank had no control over was the bond Jay created with Mia. He would never admit it, but Hank was glad Mia had a father figure like Halstead and Erin had someone like Halstead who seemed to always be there for her.

As these thoughts ran through Hank's head, he watched as Mia's eyes slowly began to close as she became comfortable leaning against Jay's chest.

"Mia Lindsay, are you about to fall asleep at the breakfast table", Hank laughed as he spoke and his granddaughter's eyes fluttered open.

"No", Mia said sitting up quickly in Jay's arms causing all three adults to laugh. "Can I go show Daddy my room, Grandpa? He's never been here before, so I wanna show him", she asked.

"Yes, you can go show him. I'm pretty sure there is a guest waiting in there for you", Hank smiled as he saw an excited expression come across Mia's face and a confused one on both her parents.

"MY PUPPY", she suddenly exclaimed jumping right out of her seat and grabbed Jay's hand pulling him up abruptly as she sprinted towards her room. Jay laughed as he followed suit and left Erin and Hank in the living room together.

"She has a stuffed dog I bought for her the first night she spent her as a baby. As she got older I told her that it was her puppy to keep at my house. She would drag that thing everywhere", Hank explained to Erin.

Erin couldn't help but smile as Hank's face beamed with joy over the memory he had with his granddaughter. Before Jay was in the picture as a father figure for Mia, she had Hank. Mia would always have Hank.

"Why don't you help me clear the table, kid", Hank teased as he stood up and grabbed the empty plates that sat on the table.

Erin followed him into the kitchen with more dirty plates. "I'm really glad you are taking Mia to go see a preschool tomorrow", Hank began as he handed the plates to Erin to put in the dishwasher, just as they had done when she was teenager.

"Yeah. Jay and I have been looking for the right school these past couple weeks and this one is close to the district and when we tour it, we can have a better idea about security and classroom size", Erin explained.

"I think school is just what Mia needs now, you know", she continued to explain. "She has spent enough time with Jay and I and she seems to be fitting right back in where she belongs. She doesn't have any more nightmares and she's her old self", Erin finished as she closed the full dishwasher.

"Well, I am glad to hear that kid", Hank stated, turning around to lean on the sink and face Erin where she stood against the wall. "I need you and Jay back in the district", he said.

"Told you that place couldn't run without us", Erin teased causing Hank to laugh.

"About you and Halstead", Hank alluded to the conversation he never thought he would be having with Erin. When he had told Halstead that Erin was "off limits", Hank was confident that he had scared him off for good. But, then Mia got kidnapped and Erin needed someone and he was there for her. It would still take some time for him to get used to Halstead hanging out a lot, but Hank would get used to it for Erin and Mia.

The second Halstead's name came rolling off his tongue, Hank saw the deep blush and smile that spread across Erin's face. "We've only been together for a month", she explained.

"And?!", Hank laughed at her comment. "Erin, he obviously cares about you. He came to breakfast with you and Mia this morning", he began.

"Because you asked me to bring him", Erin cut him off.

"And even if I hadn't asked for you to bring him you still would have brought him", Hank protested in return. Erin rolled her eyes in defeat as her pseudo father began to speak.

"The point I am trying to make here is that you care about him. You can say whatever you want about only having been together for a month, but you have been partners for nearly three years. And you can convince me all you want, but I know that Halstead has always wanted to be anything, but professional with you since the second I partnered you together", he continued causing Erin to laugh at his last comment.

"Just don't build up your walls because you know he's not going to give up on you or Mia if you do", Hank finally said the thought that was nagging at the back of his mind.

"I just want you to be happy, okay? And Halstead...well, he obviously makes you - and Mia - very happy", Hank said watching a smile come over Erin's face.

With that final statement, Erin took quick steps towards Hank and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thank you", she said in a low voice.

"Anything for you, kid"

_xxx_

"Mommy, look! There's the big playground you showed me", Mia exclaimed as Erin pulled into the parking lot of the preschool.

"Daddy! They have a soccer field! I could practice soccer and then maybe I could play on a real team", Mia continued to call out as her mother parked the car.

"Mia, you've never wanted to play soccer before", Erin asked turning her head towards Jay, knowing exactly how her daughter was about to answer the question. Jay loved all sports, soccer, basketball, football, hockey, and the list goes on. It doesn't matter what game is on, chances are Jay is watching it with all of his attention on it.

"Daddy and I were watching a soccer game and I said that I could run fast like that and then he said maybe he could teach me how to play soccer", Mia responded perfectly to what her mother had predicted.

As Erin heard the clicking of Mia getting herself unbuckled from her seat, she turned to Jay and saw him laughing. "You want to teach her how to play soccer", she asked trying to hide the smile on her face, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, I told her that if she wanted to try I would teach her. I figured it would be something fun for the both of us to do, other than watch princess movies", Jay explained.

Erin couldn't hold back her laughter as Jay finished speaking. "What", he asked not knowing why she was laughing.

"Nothing. I'm just….I didn't think she was ever gonna have anyone, a dad, to teach her how to play soccer", Erin explained.

"Well, Mia's lucky she has me. Right Mia", Jay spoke a little louder so Mia heard him.

"Daddy is the best Daddy in the whole wide world", Mia exaggerated as she crawled in between the space next to the driver and passenger seat and set her head on Jay's shoulder.

"Alright, come on you two. We are gonna be late for our tour", Erin said causing Mia to quickly hop out of the car.

"You know", Jay began to speak as Erin unbuckled her seat belt. "You're lucky to have me too", he said giving her his classic 'Halstead smile' that made her feel weak at the knees.

"Oh am I", Erin asked as she leaned toward him and quickly kissed his lips, leaving him begging for more. "Now, come on we are going to be late", she teased him and got out of the car where Mia was waiting for them.

"You kill me, Erin Lindsay", Jay complained as he got out of the car as well and met both of his girls on the other side.

Mia quickly grabbed both Erin and Jay's hands as they approached the front of the building and walked past the playground, where other kids were playing. It was a sunny Monday afternoon in September and a group of kids, who looked to be about Mia's age, were playing in groups on the playground. Of course because they were four year olds, a group of girls couldn't help but stare as the new family walked by.

Erin felt Mia's grip grow the slightest bit tighter on her hand as they walked past and she wondered if Jay felt the same thing. It was natural for Mia to be nervous. She had never been to school, because Erin never got the opportunity to enroll her.

"Hello", a peppy voice suddenly called out as Erin, Jay, and Mia entered the lobby of the school.

"You must be Erin Lindsay. We spoke on the phone. I am the Director of the Preschool, Lucy Thompson", a tall brunette woman explained as she walked up to them.

"Oh yes, hi", Erin said as Mrs. Thompson extended her hand towards Erin. "I am Erin Lindsay and this is my", Erin introduced herself and began to introduce Jay, until she didn't know what to say.

Her partner? Her boyfriend? Her….uh….Jay?

"Her boyfriend. Jay Halstead. It's very nice to meet you", Jay introduced himself as he shook Mrs. Thompson's hand.

"And this must be Mia", Lucy asked as she bent down to be at Mia's height.

"Hi, I'm Mia", Mia said shyly as she grabbed onto both of her mother's hands and scooted back into her legs.

"Well, Mia how would you like it if Ms. Janet took you outside where her class is playing and you can meet some of the other kids", Lucy explained to Mia as she pointed to a woman standing in front of the large wooden desk in the lobby.

Mia looked up at both her mother and father, silently asking if she could go to the playground.

"Go ahead, M&amp;M. We will be waiting here for you when you get back", Erin encouraged her daughter.

Tentatively, Mia nodded her head and went with the younger teacher out towards the playground. "She's not always like that. She's just a little nervous", Erin explained to Lucy after Mia disappeared from her sight.

"Well, I'm sure she will feel more comfortable soon when she meets all of the other kids her age. That's why I sent her with Janet. If you decide to enroll her here, Janet would be her teacher", Lucy explained thoroughly.

"First, let's give you guys the full tour of this place and then we can talk about placement for Mia", she said knowing she was most likely overwhelming these first time parents with information.

As the walked down the hallway, they came to a closed door and Jay, being the gentleman that Erin always teased him about, opened the door for both women. Lucy began her speech on classroom size and academics as Erin leaned up to whisper in Jay's as she passed through the entryway.

"Thanks, boyfriend", she teased, watching out of the corner of her eye as he silently laughed at her comment.

"Like I said. You are very lucky to have me, Erin Lindsay", Jay teased in return as he grabbed her hand and they continued to listen to the director's information about what could be Mia's new school.

_xxx_

"So, I read over the information you sent about Mia, because she does not have a formal file. It said that she was abducted about a year ago", Lucy clarified as she led Jay and Erin into her office at the end of their tour.

"Yes, she was taken from her bedroom in the middle of the night and held by her kidnapper for over a year, until we found her last month", Erin explained.

"We", Lucy asked. "Erin and I are both detectives at the 21st District in the Intelligence Unit", Jay answered the question.

"Oh! So, you worked alongside Jules t", Lucy asked. Both Erin and Jay nodded in shock. They hadn't heard Jules' name brought up in conversation by anyone in a long time, except maybe Antonio with a good memory of her to lighten the mood.

"Her children attended school here. They were occasional students when their mother was still alive, but now that their father has to work double shifts at the hospital her youngest child goes here full time and her daughter comes for after care. Really great kids", she explained in more detail.

Jay and Erin both smiled at the memory of their friend and her family. Losing Jules was rough on the whole unit and even though it had been a few years since she passed, hearing anyone else speak of her, other than the unit, brought back repressed emotions.

"Speaking of after care, we have a great system here for kids whose parents work late. We stop the after-care at seven o'clock, but many kids are picked up by then", Lucy changed the subject.

"I think we will have more flexible hours to pick Mia up now that she has returned home", Erin answered. "But, it is nice to know that is there for us. We do work late, a lot", she continued.

"Well, we have covered everything. Classroom size, curriculum, security, etcetera. Do either of you have any more questions for me", Lucy asked.

Jay looked over at Erin, who was shuffling through the collection of papers they had received. He knew that she was nervous about this, moving Mia on to the next step in her life. But, Mia needed this to continue to thrive. She would do great in school. She was smart, like Erin, and had no social issues when it came to people, except for the occasional shyness. Jay wasn't worried at all about his little girl moving on to the big leagues of Pre-K. Erin, on the other hand, will put a confident front forward, but continue to be a nervous wreck.

"I don't have any questions", Jay stated. "Er?", he asked turning towards Erin, who now looked up at him and back at Lucy.

"I'm ready to sign the enrollment papers", she confidently stated after a few moments of silence.

"Great! I have them right here", Lucy said as she searched in a file cabinet in her desk.

"Are you sure you are sure about this", Jay asked in a hushed voice, leaning over to Erin as Lucy got all of the proper forms in order for Erin to sign.

Erin gave him a confused look as he whispered this to her. She figured he was on board about enrolling Mia here when he had no questions. Usually, Erin could read Jay's mind and she was so confident he was thinking the same thing.

"I mean, you're about to enroll the valedictorian of the 2016 Pre-K class", Jay teased as a sly smile graced his face.

Erin rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I really hate you Halstead", she laughed with an equal grin on her face.

"Come on, you totally know I am right", Jay continued to tease.

"You're right", Erin admitted as she looked toward Lucy, who had spun around to face them with all the proper forms in her hand for enrollment.

"She is going to do great"

xxx

"I get to back there, right Mommy", Mia asked as all three entered their apartment after the tour of the school. Mia had been bouncing off the walls with excitement after she returned from her time on the playground with the other four year olds. She loved playing on the playground with the new kids and had already made dozens of new friends.

"Yes, baby, for the one millionth time, when mommy and daddy go back to work, you will get to go to your new school to learn and play with your friends", Erin explained as she entered the kitchen, followed by Jay, while Mia sat at the bar stool.

"This is going to be SOOO EXCITING! Don't you think so, Daddy", Mia asked.

"I think you're going to have a great time, munchkin. But, you know what will be even better", Jay asked.

Mia shook her head in confusion, not knowing what could be even better than going to school with her new friends.

"A bath", Jay exclaimed, causing Erin to break out into a fit of laughter and Mia's excitement face to immediately turn into a frown. "Hate to break it you, little stinker, but you smell like sweat after the very exciting day you had", he said.

"Can I take a bubble bath", Mia began to bargain with her father.

"Only if you agree to give me a bubble mohawk before I dry you off", Jay bargained in return.

Mia put on her best 'contemplation' face as she thought about her father's offer. "Deal", she finally agreed holding out her hand for Jay to shake.

"It's been nice doing business with you, Ms. Lindsay", Jay said as she shook her hand, listening to Erin giggle in behind him.

"Now, please go begin the bath with extra bubbles", he asked as Mia gave him a fake salute and trotted off to the bathroom to start the bath.

"You, Mr. Halstead, making parenting look very easy", Erin laughed as he turned to look at her.

"It's a gift you are very lucky to have in your household", Jay said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"I am very lucky, aren't I", Erin said, watching as Jay smiled from ear to ear. "I've been trying to tell you that all day", he said leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

Erin laughed, resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat and the noise of Mia starting the bath in the bathroom.

"Move in with us", she suddenly asked, disturbing the silence in the room. Pulling away from his embrace, Erin stepped back to see the surprised look on Jay's face, but not missing that sly Halstead smile begin to spread across his face.

"You're constantly here and I like when you're here. Mia takes baths when you're here and you talk about teaching her how to play sports when you're here. And I know it's only been a little over a month, but we've been partners for a long time, just not you know, romantic partners, strictly work partners", Erin began to ramble, causing Jay to laugh.

"I just want Mia to finally feel like she has a complete family and with you around, I think we can work on creating a complete family. I mean, you don't have to move completely in if you don't want to. I could just...uh..give you a drawer or something", she continued.

"Erin", Jay cut her off quickly as she derailed her ramble from the 'moving in' topic to only giving him a drawer in her dresser.

Erin looked up to him, wide eyed and nervous for the first time he had ever known her. This was a big step for her, with all of her commitment phobia issues. Erin didn't even know where the sudden confidence to ask him to move in.

"I would love to move in with you and Mia", he answered, watching as relief washed over Erin, causing her to relax.

"You don't think it's too sudden", Erin asked, suddenly tensing up again. "Because we can wait until our relationship is a few months old", she said.

"It won't be anything different than having me here now. If it makes you feel better, I will condense all my clothes into one dresser drawer and small portion of your closet and then it will hardly feel like I moved in at all. I will just give everything else to Will", Jay teased as Erin laughed again.

"Now, I am not even sure I want you here", she teased in return.

"Oh, no you want me here", Jay said as he pressed a kiss against her lips. "And I want to be here", he said after the kiss ended.

"MOMMY! DADDY! IT'S TIME FOR MOHAWKS", Mia called from the bathroom. Erin and Jay quickly walked into the bathroom, where the found Mia covered in soapy bubbles.

"Time for your honorary bath time bubbles, Daddy", Mia said as she held a handful in both of her hands.

"Work your magic, M&amp;M", Jay said as he kneeled next to the tub.

Erin laughed as she watched from the doorway, her daughter slab bubbles carelessly on Jay's head. Her best friend, now her boyfriend, was moving in with her to help raise the child he thought of like his own. Her little family was finally coming together and Erin was certainly lucky.

**A/N: I figured a SUPPEERR LONG chapter was appropriate for my hiatus! Life and the terrible curse of writer block as gotten in the way of updating this fic and as usual I do apologize. But, now I AM BACK! I have been writing a lot of one shots and ideas for new stories lately, so adios writer's block! Thanks so much for sticking with this story because it is far from over :) **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what else you would like to see from the new family in the 21st District. Also be sure to check out _Halstead's Secret _and any other one shots I have coming up in the future! **


End file.
